Beast Wars
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: IT'S COMPLETE. Jane Winchester was accidentally transwarped to pre-historic earth; unintentionally thrown into the Beast Wars. She goes through many changes but the single question is this: will she ever get back home? Movieverse/Beast Wars
1. Chapter 1: Accident

Author's Note: Okay I've finally started writing my fic. I want to thank Kara Ashford for helping me with suggestions and inspiration. Some of the notes I made in the preview I have changed to better the story so sorry about that. I changed Kyrie to Jane since I like the name (yes I realise it is my name but I like the name okay)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane. The timeline in this fic completely follow the cannon story line for the series since I like making up my own storylines, it's so much easier but I am using some of the original episodes throughout the story. I'm just having it that both sides have relatively the same number of soldiers so Airazor, Tigertron, Scorponok and Terrorsaur don't die. MY fic, My rules, don't like it, don't read. I'm only trying to be imaginative and sort of turning something into my own. Enjoy!! X).

*****Chapter One*****

Landing carefully on the heli-pad, the nest recruits exited the UH-60L-Black hawk. The recruits stood at attention as another man and teenage girl stepped off. They walked toward the compound as they were met by Major Lennox and his second, Epps.

"Professor Winchester, good to see you again old friend," Lennox smiled,

"And you too Captain Lennox," Prof. Winchester stopped to correct himself, "Sorry, it's major now isn't it?" Lennox meerly chuckled then turned to the teen, she wore a black t-shirt and bell-bottom jeans, short wavy hair coming to her neck and a pair of black oval rimmed glasses.

"Wow Jane, is that you?" acting surprised, "I haven't seen you since you were yeay-big," motioning his hand, he stopped at about his knee, Jane giggled,

"I was 6 then, I'm 19 now Major Lennox," she smiled,

"And not too be rude but your here because…" Lennox inquired only to have her father answer,

"She's my assistant Lennox," Epps was about to make a comment on the issue when Prof. Winchester explained "Yes I realise she is young but remember who her teacher was," he smiled, indicating to himself. Content with the answer, Lennox and Epps showed them into the base. It was huge, even by normal standards; Jane curiously looked all over as she and her father were lead into another room. It was full of science equipment; monitors, control panels, power sources, everything! It was a tech nuts dream heaven. She followed her father to the main control panel, stepping to the side to observe. She loved working with her dad and hopefully when she graduated College, she could work for him for real. Today, the NEST division of the Army were experimenting a new way of travel, it was a project to help their new comrades.

Speaking of comrades, some of them had just walked in. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, had walked in along with his Weapon specialist Ironhide, Medic Ratchet, the Acree sisters, the twins Mudflap and Skids, combat pro Sideswipe and their scout Bumblebee. Optimus was here to oversee the project while the others came to watch. Mikaela and Sam weren't here so Jane simple stood back and watched the experiment. A large arch-way was placed on the far wall, kinda looked like something from Stargate, cords and panels littering it as they began checks for the test.

"Alright, if what we had obtained from our Autobot comrades, this may help in transporting across the world, getting the drop on the Decepticons," Prof. Winchester announced, "It's still temperamental so be prepared for anything," agreeing to the terms they began.

Suddenly, the energy sources crackled to life, turbines whirled and the archway fizzled to life,

"IT'S WORKING!!!" cried one of the other scientist, everyone one seemed ecstatic that the project was working well and their plans flowing smoothly, but something was amiss. Jane watched in awe only to notice something near the machine's base. Something small and silver was poking around the main circuits of the machine and was left unseen by anyone. Carefully stepping closer, Jane noticed it was a small, spindly robot; Jane remembered her friend Sam tell her when some Decepticon named 'the Doctor' was poking around in his head for the location of the Matrix. Carefully looking this intruder over, she realised it matched Sam's description: he was removing wires and disconnecting panels from within the Arch's base,

"OPTIMUS!!! DECEPTICON!!!" she screamed, the large Autobot looked over to where she was pointing and saw the Decepticon, but before anyone could react the Archway began to malfunction, the power within was fluxing, swirling and pulling in everything nearby. Jane, without thinking, ran at the little Decepticon, pulling him away from the panel; unfortunately his spindly legs scratched and pricked her to achieve his release. In pain she threw him away from her where Ironhide was able to dispose of him easily,

"CUT THE POWER BEFORE WE'RE ALL SUCKED IN!!!!" Prof. Winchester' screamed, the power sources were forced off but whatever the Doctor did to the machine the energy sources were still feeding the machine. The Autobots collected each scientist, soldier and technician they could, filing them out of the steel reinforced hanger. With Bumblebee guiding them out, Prof. Winchester hurried himself and Jane out only for a cord to hitch her leg, the other end connected to a control panel pulled into the vortex. Pulling back, Jane screamed,

"JANE!!" her father cried, trying to pull her back to him. Bumblebee took them in him hands, pulling both back as the blast doors were being closed. Bumblebee and Prof. Winchester made it passed the blast doors as the machine whirred out of control. It's pull grew stronger unexpectedly, pulling Jane out of her father's clutches and pulled back into the room. "NO JANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAD~!!!!" her voice was silenced as the blast doors snapped shut, the room shook from the blast. All faces looked in shock and fell from the incident. Opening the blast doors, everything was thrown again the wall, the machine wreaked. Prof. Winchester was disheartened; his only daughter, his child, was most likely dead. Breaking down he could do nothing but cry; everyone bowed their heads. Bumblebee was almost in tears, he liked Jane and was obviously the youngest out of the war-shaped Autobots.

A single ray of hope shone down as one of the trashed monitors revealed the results of the machine,

"Professor…" one of the other scientist gasped, "The transwarp…it worked!" everyone nearly fell in surprise, Prof. Winchester ran to the monitor and saw the results, the transwarp gate had infact worked, unfortunately it took Jane through it, "If we repair the gateway and re-establish power…"

"We can bring her back…"

*******

*******

Slowly, Jane began to awake from what she through was a nightmare. She slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry; her glasses had fallen so she was forced to search for them. Thankfully they weren't too far but what puzzled her was that the ground wasn't concrete or steel; putting her glasses back on she looked around…and nearly lost it. All she saw were trees surrounding her. Bolting up she suffered a little head rush, once cleared she frantically looked around; there were trees everywhere, small shrubs and bushes littered the ground around it.

"Where…Where am I?" she asked herself, carefully picking herself up and looking around. The forest was so thick it made it heard so see, even in the day time. "Dad!! Lennox!!! Hello!!! Anybody!!!!" she called, walking through the foliage. She continued to call out for a while longer until her voice became hoarse. Sighing in defeat, she found a small stream and inspected the water, it looked clean so taking a small sip, she began drinking handfuls until her throat stopped throbbing. Looking around, she was getting worried, was this place heaven? Did she die when the gateway exploded? Was that the reason she couldn't find anyone?

Sighing, she got up, brushed the dirt from her pants and looked around. It was actually a very peaceful place to be in but all she wanted now was to get home. Walking up to a steep ridge wasn't easy in simple black ballet-style shoes with not that much grip to them. Reaching the top, she peered back and almost marvelled at it's strange beauty. She had to find a way home, then she remembered something and face-palmed herself for being so stupid; her father gave her a radio in case she got lost in the base, wouldn't be the first time she got lost at the NEST HQ. She plucked it from behind her, unclipping it from her pants,

"Hello! Hello dad do you read?" she asked into the radio, no response. "Hello? Major Lennox? Anyone?" she tried again, once again no response. "Hello? My name is Jane Winchester, can anyone here me?" she asked frantically, no response. Sighing, she placed the radio back in its holster and sat. Her mind was racing, where was she? If the Transwarp Gateway indeed worked where did she end up?


	2. Chapter 2: Beast Wars

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Two*****  
A month has passed since Jane was sucked into the Transwarp gateway. Fearing the dangers of her new surroundings, she only came out when she needed food or when nature called. She was coping with her change of diet: eating mainly fruits and edible roots she found, she was able to catch fish from time to time but rarely. Today, while out getting fruit, Jane found some more sturdy reeds and vines she could use for rope or a net; she had used them to make a somewhat stable bag and bearable clothes for drying herself and warmth. Also some fallen branches and twigs for a fire. Quickly gathering them, she hurried back to her temporary home. During her forced stay here, she would try multiple times to contact her dad via her radio; stopping after a few tries to conserve what battery was left.

Slipping through the waterfall, she rung out her clothes: over the first 2 weeks she had to shred pieces of her clothes to use as rope or first aid before she could find other means to do so. What remained were now tattered and dirty: her black t-shirt, once covering her midsection, was now torn and frayed at the sleeves, now reaching a centimetre or 2 under her chest. Her bell-bottom jeans now reached just below her knees, torn and frayed at the hem. She had been able to keep them fairly clean by running them through the waterfall then hanging them to dry, a routine she got into the habit of while her father was away as a child.

Setting up a fire, she sat close and dried herself off, only in her bra and underwear. Using some of the smaller sticks she cooked her latest catch. From the change of diet, she could've sworn she had lost some weight but tried her best to keep it up, some days she wouldn't eat, fearing capture by who knows what beyond her little dwelling. Plucking one of the fish, she slowly ate; sorrow was evident in her eyes as she tried to keep her spirits up, repeating to herself that her father would come for her, and she'd be going home any day now but that moral support is weakening with each passing day; she began to doubt her father would fix the sabotaged Transwarp gateway and come for her, that this time she was going to stay alone and her father wasn't coming home…

Sighing, Jane pulls out the only piece of technology she has, except the radio, her iPod. Popping in the head phones, she selects 'A hero comes home' by Idina Easton. The song reflected how she was feeling and it was putting her at ease. Sighing, she took another fish and ate, chipper than what she was before. She continued to listen to the music on her iPod.

While she thought, she was almost scared out of her wits when the entire cave shook. Quickly running out, she saw that the mountain next to her waterfall refuge was blown up by something and a massive crystal lay underneath the rock surface. Intrigued by her new situation, forgetting her woes she decided to investigate. It was actually easy to get to and the sight was well worth the effort; being up close to those crystals was breath-taking, the flowing colours and pulsing lights within their hard confines just seemed to calm her, letting all her woes flow away. She wondered around the open cavern, admiring the crystals in a conscious-yet-dreamy state. Like springs on her feet, she spun absentmindedly around the beautiful crystals, all unaware of who was watching her.

The Predacons had made it to the energon crystals first, the Maximals still lagging behind thanks to Waspinator, Terrorsuar and Dinobot lousy shooting. But when they arrived, they saw something; in all honesty they had no idea what it was; it was definitely organic but wasn't an animal they knew of, it looked like some kind of hairless ape but still different. They watched as the said creature moved freely around the energon crystals, not succumbing to its radiation,

"What is it?" Terrorsaur asked, staring at the creature,

"Waspinator not know, Waspinator never see before," Waspinator buzzed,

"Lord Megatron, what is it?" Scorponok looked to his leader, who was as dumbfounded as them but not at all clueless,

"It can't be? No," he mumbled, watching the creature move gracefully around the crystals, seeming somewhat transfixed to notice them. Megatron soon turned to his men, "Men, I want that creature captured, they may have information that is useful to our endeavour,"

"But Megatron, what _possible_ information could that creature have?" Terrorsaur screeched,

"That, you imbicile, is a human, however it got here I care not, I just want it _alive_! Yess," he replied sternly,

"My thoughts exactly, it would make an interesting subject," Tarantulas snickered,

"It is not yours to experiment on, no at least not yet. Once I have the information I want, it's yours, yess," Tarantulas snickered with glee at the idea of experimenting with the human.

Jane suddenly stopped at the sound of snickering; she whipped around and felt her heart drop to her feet. She saw something she'd ever see in her life; she stared in terror at the sight of a purple T-Rex, a larger-than-normal scorpion, a Pterodactyl, a huge wasp and the last scared her most of all; a huge tarantula. Jane had an over-exaggerated case of arachnophobia and seeing a spider, of any kind, of such a size, her body would most likely shutdown and she'd faint, but her will to simply run overtook such a notion,

"To what do we own the pleasure of find a human, such as you, in a place like this? Yess" asked the dino, this caused her to jump, a talking T-rex; she was screwed.

"H…h-how?" she began to asked,

"Can we talk?" the Rex answered for her, "we are more than simple animals, but due to such circumstances we cannot prove our claim, yess," Jane slowly began to move back before taking off in a sprint, but she didn't get far when something wrapped around her legs, sending a tingling sensation through them and numbing them. Looking down, her legs were encased in a blue, shiny thread…spider webs. Looking up, she paled when she saw the tarantula only a few feet from her. She tried to crawl away but the Tarantula jumped her, pinning her on her stomach,

"AHHHHHH! NO! NO PLEASE! GET OFF ME!" she screamed, fearing what the spider will do to her. She felt his arms pull hers painfully back and bound them in more of the tingling blue, shiny thread like on her legs,

"I'm sorry my dear but, it's a precaution, yess, we don't want you…running away" the T-rex cackled as more thread was wrapped around her. If her situation wasn't bad enough, she now felt she would never get home now and she'd end up a spider's lunch. She closed her eyes as tears began to run down her cheeks, then something roared and the weight of the spider was taken off her; looking up she came face to face with…a cheetah?

"Hey, you okay?" it asked, casing Jane to freeze up,

"Please don't hurt me," she begged, which took the cheetah by surprise,

"Hurt you? I'm no pred," he replied, using his claws to cut through the thread, freeing her arms and legs. Standing at full height, the cheetah only came to her stomach,

"Um…thank you…" she hesitantly replied, but the pleasantries would have to wait; Jane could sight of the giant wasp coming toward them, making a bee line for the cheetah. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed, pushing the cat aside only to get scrapped by the wasp's sting,

"NO! Waspinator miss cat-bot," the wasp fumed. Jane cringed in pain as the scrap had it her exposed back, nicking some of her top, but then she felt cold, her world was becoming blurry as the cheetah loomed over her, she could barely hear him now. She could barely speak herself as she felt older and colder until darkness took her vision and she went limp.


	3. Chapter 3: New home The Web

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Three*****

Eyes twitching and feeling returning to her limps and body, Jane was beginning to wake up. Opening her eyes, they adjusted to the lights blaring down on her, she could hear voices around her as she tried to force her body awake. Finally she became more alert to her surroundings but her vision was still blurry. Shakily bringing her hand up, she felt her face and found her glasses were gone.

"Optimus, the human has regained consciousness," a hissing voice alerted her waxing presence,

"Everyone transform to robot mode, we'll be less intimidating that way," replied a kind voice, it sounded like Optimus Prime…maybe she was home. Slowly sitting up, she squinted her eyes to get focus out of them,

"Hey, you okay?" asked another voice, turning to its location Jane could just make out someone about her height,

"I can't see very well without my glasses, where are they?" she asked, she heard some rummaging and felt a huge hand take hers,

"You mean these optical correctors?" another kind and somewhat wise voice asked; her glasses were indeed in her hand and she wasted no time in putting them on. Looking around, and like the voice said, there were 5 robots before her, but unlike the robots she was used to they were about her height. The smallest was about 5'7" like her but then the others were taller than him.

"Um…hi?" she greeted hesitantly, hoping they were friendly and not wanting to kill her,

"Greetings, I am Optimus Primal, commander of the Axalon," the black, blue and red bot, she raised an eyebrow,

"Optimus? Like Optimus Prime?" now it was their turn to raise an eye brow,

"Wait, you know Optimus Prime? The leader of the Autobots?" asked the smallest bot,

"Um…sort of, is that a problem?" she asked hesitantly again,

"No not at all, he is our ancestor," the green and brown bot explained,

"Ancestor? So am I in the future or something?"

"No, in the past, about 4 million years to be exact," the black bot said,

For the next hour or so, Jane sat quietly and took in everything they told her: who they were, each of their names and why they were there. When they mentioned the Transwarp system they used to get here they had come through she began to explain how she got to this strange world, only hers was an accident.

They all, especially Optimus, welcomed her to stay with them, though Dinobot had a problem with a _weak_ fleshy human being in the base but she paid no mind to it and agreed to help out with repairs and maintenance on the Axalon. After some convincing from Rhinox and Optimus, she allowed them to use her radio as a solution to their long distance communication problem but she would never give hope that her father would find her, she knew that in some way, he'd come for her.

*****

It had been a month since Jane joined the Maximals and helped them out. She and Rhinox were putting the final touches on their new com-link but it still needed to be tested. It had been over an hour ago that Cheetor agreed to test it, got blasted by Scorponok and had to be hauled back by Optimus for repairs. She felt sorry for Cheetor; he made a simple mistake due to his ego and stupidity. She just couldn't stand by while this 'friction' between Optimus and Cheetor besides Cheetor is her friend and she isn't about to stand by and not stand up for him.

She found Optimus talking to Dinobot and Rhinox, something about attacking the Predacon base and theorising what Megatron's intensions for his new weapon would be. She sighed as she heard and watched Optimus and Dinobot argue over what course of action they could take. Sighing, and having enough of their bickering, she steps in,

"Optimus, can I speak to you please?" she asked,

"What is it Jane?"

"Well…I think you were too harsh on Cheetor," she admitted, Optimus' expression became serious,

"He disobeyed my orders to return to the base when he reported Scorponok's location and the comlink you and Rhinox worked so hard on was destroyed,"

"Granted that was bad, but would you rather the comlink to have stayed intake if it meant Cheetor was taken offline, permenantly?" Optimus was taken aback by her comment, "I understand it's wrong to question and disobeyed direct orders but Cheetor's heart, um, spark was in the right place, he just wanted to help, besides trying to prove something," she was sincere in her words and meant every word, even if Optimus didn't agree with her she would stick up for Cheetor. Sighing in defeat, Optimus smiled,

"Your right, I guess I was too harsh on him," Optimus admitted, Jane smiled and even helped out with their predicament of what Megatron would use his new toy for.

"Where's Rattrap, I'll need him to scout," Jane noticed Rhinox cringe for a second, he knew something and wasn't at liberty to say,

"Um, still talking to Cheetor," he replied, Jane sighed; she knew he was lying, for being one of the smartest bots here he was a terrible liar,

"We waste too much time TALKING!! We _must_ act!" Dinobot snapped,

"Rushing in head long won't help," Optimus rebutted,

"No No NO _DESTROY _them!!" Dinobot hissed back, Jane sighed and rubbed her head, hanging around these bots was giving her a headache.

*****

It was mid-twilight and Jane was sitting on the Axalon's roof, enjoying the site before her and trying to sketch it on some paper she had found and a piece of charcoal. She heard a hatch open to her left; glancing up she saw Cheetor.

"Hey kitty-cat, what's up?" she smiled, Cheetor returned the smile and stood next to her,

"Hey, what'cha doing?" he asked, curious to why she was up here when they're shield were caput,

"The twilight, back home it was never this beautiful," she smiled, looking back out,

"Well, I can't compare," he smiled, looking back down at her. Deciding to join her, they sat and talked until the sun had disappeared and the stars came out,

"Wow, I've never seen so many stars before," she smiled,

"Really, how come?"

"Well, there is so much light in our cities that we can't see the stars, but if you're out in the country you can see most of them," she smiled, "Technology had affected us so much that some have forgotten how much beauty is in the world," Cheetor noticed that that seemed to upset her,

"Don't worry, at least you can still see the stars every once in a while," he smiled, trying to cheer her up. Working, she returned a smile as they stood up and returned to the ship, "Oh by the way, thanks for talking to Optimus,"

"No problem, what are friends for?" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Equal Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Four*****

While staying with them for the past week, Rhinox was tutoring her in Cybertronian so she could help out. Due to the complexity of their language and just how much she needed to remember, she was about to take her iPod and, with its extra memory, uploaded a translator that she could use to translate Cybertronian to English for her; it was likewise for them since they could hardly understand English themselves, which surprised Jane since they were the Autobots descendants.

"_sigh _that does it," Rhinox sighed, "Survey posts are ready for duty," Rhinox had been working on the survey posts for the past 3 hours and was relieved to have them completed, "Any word from Optimus?"

"Not a flicker I'm afraid," Jane replied,

"This storm's trashin the comlink worse than usual," Rattrap added, "And that's bad enough," Jane nodded in agreement but turned back to the consol and continued in a vain attempt to get through to their leader. While the others were wondering where and how Optimus was, Dinobot was working on a bomb made especially for the Predacons,

"This mission is too critical to be interrupted by a minor variation of weather," he hissed, looking around he let out an agrivated sigh, "Who took the syncro-laser?" he snapped,

"Allow me," Cheetor smiled with confidence, holding the laser in his hand. Walking up to Dinobot's bomb, he began zapping here and there to complete it only to fumble with the anchors, causing the bomb to fall and rolled off the table. Thankfully, the impact didn't cause the bomb to go off but Dinobot angrily grabbed Cheetor by his throat and shook, furious with Cheetor at what could've happened due to his negligence.

"You hyper little-," Dinobo never finished his insult as the bomb rolled toward the exit hatch,

"The Bomb!" Rattrap gasped, Rhinox instantly went to Jane to shield her from the blast, "WATCH OUT!" but there was no explosion but Optimus holding the bomb,

"Some sort of trouble?" he asked, they just sighed as the catastrophe was averted. Realising the threat was over; Dinobot released a struggling Cheetor from a death grip,

"Hey big-bot," Cheetor greeted, playfully punching Dinobot in the gut, eliciting a growl from the larger bot, "We're just locking down the big ba-bang here," he smirked, taking the bomb from Optimus' large hands, "one last adjustment and…there. We're ready to blast that Predacon base back into Orbit, as space debris," he smiled only to look on in fear as the bomb seemed to charge up in his hands only with his butter fingers did it power down before it took them. Optimus shook his head,

"Put it to bed, we're stalled," Optimus sighed; they all looked on in surprise, except for Jane who silently agreed with the boss monkey's decision,

"What?" Dinobot hissed,

"You're kiddin'?" Rattrap looked on in shock,

"What are you talking about?" Rhinox, being one of the only logical ones there, asked,

"Hey hey, it's just a crossed quasar circuit, I can fix it," Cheetor said proudly, trying to defend the reason for the little charge earlier,

"That storm will hit us within the hour," Optimus rebutted,

"An hour?" Cheetor chuckled, "Not a problem, fellow beasts, I can outrun anything the sky can dish," Jane sighed at Cheetor's immaturity,

"Sorry Cheetor it's too risky," Optimus held strong, "the placement if those survey posts must be thoroughly calculated to avoid contact with any underground energon deposits,"

"I agree with Optimus. If the energon here is as unstable as you guys say it is then maybe we should postpone this mission," Jane added,

"Typical response from a weak human," Dinobot hissed,

"Hey! I know how much damage and how unpredictable a storm can be, and we don't have enough data on surrounding energon reserves, it would be better if we held off for a bit or do you want to get on the wrong side of exploding energon," Jane rebutted,

"We are at _war_! If roles were reversed, Megatron would not hesitate taking us out!" Dinobot snapped,

"Then you know what, FINE! Do what you want but I'll have no part if it means my friends will get hurt! Let that be on your shoulders!" Jane's face was about as red as a tomato as she stormed from the room, cursing to Dinobot in particular before she disappeared down the hall,

"As I said, weak and naive: she has no place here or in this war,"

"Hey shud'up!" Rattrap snapped, "That's ma pal ya talkin' about lizard lips,"

"In any case, this doesn't change my decision; we're postponing the mission,"

"But Optimus, I'm not just some dippy cub ya know, I can do this try having some faith in me for once," Cheetor whined, trying to convince his commander to allow him this chance,

"As much as you prefer to think so Cheetor, this isn't about you," with that said Cheetor threw the bomb back to Dinobot and stormed off in a huff, an angry scowl on his faceplates.

*****

He walked out of the command center as Dinobot and Optimus began arguing over something; he didn't care since not even Optimus had faith in his abilities. Making his way to his quarters, he heard something in the room they gave to Jane.

Quietly placing his audio receptors to the metal door, he could hear the sound clearer now; it sounded like…crying? Opening the door he found Jane, sitting on her berth with water falling from her clenched eyes. He noticed how much she was trying to suppress them even though they just kept flowing out; she must've been so annoyed and angered by Dinobot's comment that she broke into angry tears.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, finally catching her attention. She was surprised at first but then quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes,

"Yeah I'm okay, just…got something in my eyes," she lied, obviously embarrassed by the situation,

"Yeah right, Dinobot didn't mean any harm to it, believe you'll get used to it," Cheetor smiled, dispite his own problem. He was glad he was able to make her feel happier but her small smile faded as fast as it came,

"I just wish he'd cut me some slack," she sighed as Cheetor came and sat with her on her pelt covered birth, "I mean I know I'm human and a girl but it doesn't mean I'm inferior to you guys," small tears began to come back as she continued, "I hate it when people judge before they even now me," Cheetor could see she needed comfort and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up,

"Don't worry, we can help each other prove to the others we aren't worthless," he smiled confidently, taking off his hand and offering it to Jane, "What do you say?" Jane wiped her eyes and smiled back, taking his hand, twice the size of hers, and shaking it,

"Deal,"

*****

After their little chat, Jane went back to the command center to help the others while Cheetor had returned to his room. For the rest of the day she helped Rhinox and Rattrap with repairs in the lower parts of the ship, unaware of any events happening above them. Jane was still working out her frustration from the little spat from Dinobot earlier, it was easily noticed by her friends,

"Come on Dollface, just ignore of dino-dufus, dat's wha I do," Rattrap smirked, moving one of the heavier computer hubs with Jane,

"I know but it's people, well bots in this case, like Dinobot that get me riled up," she sighed, putting to hub down gently and helping Rattrap connect it,

"You'll get used to it, don't worry," Rhinox added, "Could you pass that quasar module, please?" Rhinox pointed to the tool in question, Jane easily picked it up and handed it to the larger bot,

"You know, it's cool that you guys are _way_ smaller than the Autobots, makes getting to know you guys easier, as well as less intimidating," Jane smiled,

"That's a mouthful, the shortest Autobot was about 15 feet tall," Rattrap added,

"Yeah, I think his name was Jazz, never met him though," Jane replied,

"Why's that?" Rattrap asked,

"Didn't you know, Jazz died in battle, taken offline by Megatron himself," Rhinox sighed, annoyed that the rodent hadn't known the Autobot's sacrifice,

"I wish I had met him though, Bumblebee told me a lot about him," Jane sighed, "God I miss Bumblebee, whenever I went to the base with Dad and Bumblebee was there you couldn't shut us up until Dad and I left the base,"

"Wow, you really knew them, huh?" Rattrap smiled,

"Well, I only got to see them from time to time and even when I was at the base I didn't see them since I'd be helping Dad, but they were still my friends," she was down cast for a moment before they all left for the command center. Dinobot and Optimus had somehow sent the bomb to the predacon Base through the main control panel. A data disc replaced the bomb as just as they started the to analyse the data stored on it, only realising that it detailed a huge energon vain running under both bases, Cheetor appeared on the control panel; everyone was gracious for Cheetor's reckless but admirable bravery,

"Hey Cheetor we got your disc; you save us from ourselves son, thanks," Rhinox smiled,

"Yeah he, you may have stepped in it kid, but you came out smellin like a rose," Rattrap chuckled,

"Knew you could Cheetor," Jane smiled, giving her friend a big hug, and sneaking a small peck on his fury cheek,

"All part of being perfect," Cheetor smirked, his cheeks slightly red.


	5. Chapter 5: Chain of Command

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Five*****

At the sun's peak, the Maximals and Jane were investigating a strange stone formation the Maximals had encountered before meeting Jane. She was still stunned when she came face to face with it. They had just come over a hill as the formation came into view, Jane went bug-eyed as she saw the perfect formation, the other Maximals were weary as they approached but Jane just took off in a sprint,

"Jane Come back, we don't know what this formation is!" Rhinox called,

"Are you kidding me?! This is Stonehenge!!" she called back, never stopping as she ran into the structure, spinning and twirling as she marvelled each stone pillar until she came to the center of the formation; a large stone table with a pyramid of rocks atop it just made her day. "I never thought stone henge was over 4 million years old, it's amazing," she grinned, talking to no one in particular,

"Why do you keep calling it Stonehenge?" Optimus asked,

"Because that's what it is, only it's in tacked," she smiled, still marvelling the structure when an idea hit her, "And if this _is_ Stonehenge then…this planet _is_ Earth!"

"But it can't be, there's too much energon on this planet for it to be Earth," Rhinox rebutted, "That, and there are 2 moons,"

"But…it has to be," Jane whispered, down-case by Rhinox's astute observation but wanted to believe what her eyes were showing her, they all entered the strange stone formation to check out it's strange energy readings. Jane still believed it was Stonehenge but the facts seemed to weigh heavily against it,

"This isn't a nature stone formation," Rhinox began, all were in beast mode except for Jane, "Someone, somehow built this thing," Jane sighed as she seemed to wish it weren't true, breaking off from the others to explore the ruins she had once seen back home, such a wonder they were.

She tuned out their conversation about the energon unnaturally forming here and what this strange formation was for,

"Well, even though this formation may not be Stonehenge, druids from old England used stones like these to tell time, as well as a meeting place for spell-users," Jane explained,

"Really, but magic doesn't exist," Cheetor pipped in,

"Magic comes in many forms Cheetor, but mostly, it was a meeting place," Jane then turned to Dinobot, whom was removing the stones from the alter,

"Whatever or however it got here we must remove it before the Predacons do," he stressed, sighing Jane continued to look around the structures but her explorations were cut short once she heard gunfire,

"Oh no, OPTIMUS!!" Jane cried, she ducked behind one of the stone pillars as shots were fired all around her. Peeking out, she saw Waspinator and Terrorsaur shooting from the air while Tarantulas and Scorponok shot from the ground; Megatron simply stood by and watched. Jane had to do something, the Maximals weren't fairing too well with the heavy barrage; noticing smaller stones near-by she knew exactly what to do.

"Optimus! Where's Jane?!" Cheetor called from his position,

"She was looking around the stones! Find her before the Predacons do!" Optimus ordered but never saw Terrorsaur taking aim at him, suddenly a rock struck him right in the face plates, disorientating him. Optimus turned to Jane standing behind one of the pillars with a few stones in her hands; she ran to another pillar and threw 2 more rocks at Scorponok and Tarantulas,

"Don't just stand there! Shoot them!!" she called, throwing another stone at Waspinator; the Maximals took the hint and began to open fire, Megatron didn't like that one bit,

"Arg that Human! Predacons! I want that human NOW!!!" he roared, Tarantulas recovered from Jane's minor assault and transformed. Cheetor tried to get to her but was held up but Scorponok,

"Jane! Web-breath a 12 o'clock!!" he called, Jane whipped around and came face to face with the large tarantula and froze. The stones she still had in her hands fell as she tried to will her body to move,

"Good to see you're still alive my dear, too bad it won't be for long! Tarantulas TERRORISE!!" the spider transformed again into his bi-pedal mode. Jane came up to his chest as he now stood before her, her eyes were wide and she couldn't move,

"Jane! Get away from him!!" Rattrap called, Jane remained frozen but it was only when Tarantulas lunged at her that she moved, and landing a good yet painful hit to her groin area. The spider instantly went rigid and collapsed in pain. Relived as well as painfully frightened, she hurried to Cheetor's position, she never made it for something struck her head from behind and she collapsed, darkness taking her sight and mind.

*****

Eyes blinking awake, Jane's vision was still blurry. She felt someone take her hand and place her glasses in them, just like last time. Her mind finally caught-up with her situation as she remembered the battle. Sliding her glasses on, she saw the others were watching her,

"Hey guys, what happened?" she asked, but as she got up her head pounded causing her to grab it and the others to flinch,

"You okay dollface?" Rattrap asked,

"Yeah, my head really hurts though, what happened?" she asked, one eye open as she dealt with the painful throbbing, a majority of it on the back of her head,

"Tarantulas took a note from your book and threw a rock at you, knocking you out cold. If it wasn't for Terrorsaur blasting the stones and releasing the energon, we might've lost you to the preds," Cheetor explained,

"No wonder it hurts then," she sighed only to realise something was missing, "Hey, where's Optimus, and Dinobot?"

"They went to investigate something landing at the Standing stones, we found Dinobot, stripped down just at the entrance hatch, no Optimus though," Rhinox explained, "You gave us a scare too, you were out for the most of the day,"

"Well, be thankful that wasn't a larger rock, or a missile, or else my head would've split open like a piece of fruit,"

"Man, having a human in our battle isn't a good thing, maybe you should stay here while we fight," Rattrap suggested, taking Jane aback,

"What? No way, I'm not just going to sit by while my friends are getting blown up, I want to help," Jane moved too quickly and the pain increased slightly,

"You're too vulnerable in battle, a stray shot could kill you and we've seen it," Rhinox pressured, "And we have no blood for you, if you were dying from blood loss we wouldn't be able to give you a blood transfusion," Jane knew he was right but she stubbornness was winning,

"Well…what if had some kind of armour? Armour that would protect me was the same damage you guys take," now that got them thinking, especially Rhinox,

"You know, that's not a bad idea but for now, you should stay here at the base," Jane couldn't argue when Rhinox agreed to her armour idea, but she still felt bad.

Not too long after Dinobot came too, screaming about some 'Maximal torture chamber', now that didn't help her headache. After finding out that Optimus was presumed offline, they decided to decide a leader through secret ballot. After putting in their votes in, it came as a tie and Rhinox picked up on it,

"Someone didn't vote, who voted?" he asked, everyone put up their hands, everyone but Jane. Both Dinobot and Rattrap turned to her, since they were the current candidates, their optics obviously telling her who to vote for,

"Oh come on I just woke up from that damn Pred spider knocking me out, thinking hurts at the moment," she sighed, grabbing her head again. But that didn't stop them, Dinobot get to her first; his hands wrapping easily around her waist and raising her off the ground,

"No thinking is needed girl, you simply choose me…or else," he hissed, only for Rhinox to step in and take a pained Jane away from the lizard,

"She doesn't have to vote if she doesn't want to, besides she is beyond our laws so her participation is optional," he stated,

"As well as the fact that all this moving it splitting my head open…" the others gasped, "Figuratively speaking," she corrected as Rhinox settled her down. Just them, Optimus' voice echoed through the base,

"_Maximals come in, are you receiving?_," "_Maximal Command base, this is Optimus_," Optimus was alive. Rhinox moved to the microphone of the main panel to respond,

"Optimus? Optimus, this is Rhinox, where are you?" Cheetor stood by while Jane, Rattrap and Dinobot stayed where they were,

"_Hard to say. As near as I can figure, I…I have no body, my consciousness is intake but my…my physical molecular structure is being stored and scanned inside the alien probe,_" Optimus replied, Rattrap then moved infront of Rhinox to respond,

"We'll come and get'cha, just keep static,"

"_Just beware of a Predacon attack, they'll be after you now that you're outnumbered. Rattrap, you're incharge, I'm sure you worked out the Chain of Command peacefully_," Optimus responded, Rattrap turned a smug look to Dinobot, fuming over the decision. But there was no time for bickering as the base was now being attacked,

"You're right about one thing anyway, we're under Predacon ATTACK!!!" Cheetor hissed,

*****

Jane remained in the Axalon as Rattrap, Dinobot and Cheetor ran out to fight the Preds, Rhinox and herself were to remain inside; Rhinox was instructed to build a device that would extract Optimus from the probe. Jane sat at the control panels and manuvered the ships guns to attack the preds. Suddenly her screen began to beep warnings, the shield's circuitry was hit and the others couldn't get to it.

"Rhinox, the shield circuitry is hit, I'm going out to get it back online before we lose them," before Rhinox could stop her, she had already started climbing down the hatch to the control panel, hitting the shield controls, booting them back online, but she didn't see Megatron advancing on her after he had over powered Dinobot,

"No! JANE LOOK OUT!!" Dinobot cried Jane turned only to have Megatron lunge at her; T-Rex head open wide over her. Raising an arm to defend herself, the head snapped down, snapping her arm,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, they pain was unbearable as the head not only broke her arm bones; the sharp teeth broke the skin, thankfully nowhere near her wrist. Megatron smirked as he felt the bones in her arm snap and felt her blood run from the wounds he inflicted,

"Hahahaha, I have you right where I want you, human. I will not allow a human to interfere with this war like the last, Noo. This time, you shall help _us_, or perish!" he snarled, applying more pressure to his bite, another scream slipped through Jane's lips as she dropped to one knee. Megatron's smirk grew only to be whipped off by Dinobot, Megatron released Jane as he crashed with Dinobot. Whimpering, Jane cradled her broken arm, thankful that the teeth marks weren't bleed too badly. The Predacons soon took off while the Maximals ran to Jane's aid,

"Jane, what happened?" Cheetor gasped, making a grab for her arm only for her to lightly scream,

"The shield circuitry….was giving out…I had to boot it back up before we lost the shields…I didn't see Megatron…I…I think my arms broken," she gasped, if her head wasn't hurting enough, now she had to tend with a broken arm.

"I should've never let Megatron get by me, I…am dishonoured," Dinobot apologised, in his own way, to Jane. She smiled meekly as Cheetor picked her up as the hatch closed, Rhinox was frantic when he saw Jane's arm and immediately did a scan of it. It was indeed broken but all it needed was a cast and time to heal. Jane used some of the pelts in her room and some spare iron poles to make the cast and some thinner cloth for a sling. She stayed back at base while the others went to get Optimus from the probe, she was going to hate the chewing out he was possible going to give her, but the feeling of helping her friends was worth the broken arm, besides 2 weeks fly fast here.


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen Comrades pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

First update in awhile because I was trying to figure out how to do this chapter. Pokemonjkl gave me a possible idea and thought 'what the heck' and used it then played on, ending up with this.

Thanks to Kara Ashford and Pokemonjkl for tips, hints and help in the writing in this story.

*****Chapter Six*****

3 weeks have past and Jane's arm was good as new. Optimus had indeed taken action to her 'reckless behaviour' resulting in her arm being broken by Megatron. She was confined to the ship until her arm was healed and only left the ship is an escort; trips like bathing and others left unmentioned she was accompanied by either Rattrap or Cheetor, both of which were warned not to, in any circumstances, look until she said so on the condition that she doesn't run away.

During the last few days, Rhinox was completing multiple scans on Jane to get her body type and measurements right. He was building her a mobile suit of armour so she could help them. After getting her measurements down to the t, he began building the actual suit, though it was disbanded after a super powered Terrorsaur causing the suit, while hooked up for energy tests, to blow up, resulting in all available spare parts necessary for the suit to be lost. Though disheartened, Jane couldn't stop laughing when she heard but from a scouting mission to the enemy base executed by Rattrap, Megatron was very much online.

Since then, the Maximals noticed Jane was acting differently. Usually she would gladly help out wherever she could, smiling a good morning to everyone she met and generally had a calm and happy demeanour, but as of late she didn't smile a lot and she kept to herself. When she was nowhere to be found, they usually found her on the roof of the Axalon, listening to songs on her still working iPod.

*****  
Jane was currently sitting in her room, using what she could call paper she had made from some river reeds and some charcoal from an old fire. After finishing her latest artwork and pinning it to her wall was some magnets, she realised that she had gotten charcoal smudges pretty much all over herself. Sighing, she was about to leave her room when there was a knock,

"Come in," she replied, the door slid open and revealed Optimus standing there, "Oh hello Optimus, what's up?" she meekly smiled,

"Nothing concerning me but…" he began, walking into her given room and noticing her art work, "Did you make these?" he asked,

"Yeah, just to pass the time," she replied, packing up her things as the Cybertronian commander observed her work,

"You are quite skilled Jane, these are really impressive,"

"Not really, they're just doodles, scribbles of anything that come to mind," she replied, looking back at a particular piece of art; Optimus noticed her hard stare at this certain sketch but she immediately turned away, grabbing a certain pelt, "Um, with your permission, I'm going to have a bath," she averted her gaze from the commander,

"Of course, Cheetor and Rattrap should be in the command center, ask one of them to get with you," she nodded and walked out of her room, leaving Optimus to his inspection. Once he knew she was gone, Optimus took another close look at this certain picture Jane had drawn; it was of a human, a male human, his hair slightly spiked and a small beard. Optimus noticed some similarities to Jane, causing a thought to come to mind, was this human…Jane's father? Optimus then turned back to some of the other drawings and noticed their similarity to this particular picture; some were other humans and landscapes which may have been familiar to Jane. Searching his data banks, he recognised some of the humans as Samual Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Major William Lennox, Sargent Epps and even the original Autobots who came to Earth; Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee, even the late comers Sideswipe, the Arcee sisters and the twins Mudflap and Skid. Optimus realised that the cause of Jane's resent depression was simple home sickness; she missed her friends and family after being with them for the past 6 months, her hope of returning home a far off hope. He sighed in his inability to help.

*****

Jane knew that Optimus would have a fit if he found out she left without telling Cheetor OR Rattrap she needed their escort to the water hole she usually bathes in, she just wanted to be alone. Instead of going to her usual water hole, she found another closer to the base but secluded, the last place anyone would look. Striping down bare, Jane rinsed out the dirt and grime from her clothes and underwear, hung them on a low branch and took her bath. She waded until the water was up to her hips when she began to splash and wash her filthy skin. The cool water and incoming dusk made the whole experience relaxing; small fire flies were coming to life in the dusk, their small lights dancing around the water and around her as she washed herself; unaware she wasn't alone.

In the bushes behind Jane, on the other bank, eyes were watching her intently. Since she had left the base, Waspinator had alerted Megatron of her departure. The Predacon fliers were stationed in the trees nearby, Scorponok and Tarantulas were positioned on opposite sides of the river while Megatron hid in the bushes. They were all watching Jane, waiting for a moment to grab her.

"Hold your position, we don't want to alert her, no," he ordered into his com. While watching, the moonlight soon lit up the small pool she was bathing in, it's light reflecting off the water; illuminating and silhouetting Jane at the same time; the fireflies dancing around her as they watched. Megatron watched and a near amazement of this surreal scene before him, some were also experiencing the same feeling but not as much as Jane's new audience,

Cheetor had been frantic when he found out that, through a depressed state, Jane risked her safety to be alone. Running through the under growth, he heard splashing. Slowly heading toward the noise, he froze once he saw, he felt his spark race as he watched bend over, head in the water then through her hair back, the whole scene seemed dreamlike. He wanted to watch her with no end but he notices something on the other side of the river, spindly black legs, jittering slightly beyond a rock. 8 green evil eyes were watching Jane as she absentmindly enjoyed her bath, his eyes seemed to take in everything about her. Cheetor recognised who it was and completely went off,

"JANE LOOK OUT!" he cried, running out in robot mode with his gun at the ready. Jane screamed as Cheetor came out while she was still bare only to realise how right he was; all the Predacons who were watching her came out of hiding and made a run for her. She bolted out of the water, grabbing her clothes and pelt towel, "JANE! HIDE! GO NOW!!" Cheetor cried, unfortunately the Predacons planned for such an encounter and trapped Cheetor,

"CHEETOR!!" she called, about to run back and help him when Tarantulas got in the way. Leering at Jane and the added calls from Cheetor, she took off with the rabid arachnid close behind. Unwillingly, Jane lost balance and, because it was night, she slid down a steep slope before touching the ground. Groaning, she could hear Tarantulas cursing above her. Quietly and dressing herself, she walked through the near pitch darkness..

*****

Optimus and the others were able to get to Cheetor before he was overwhelmed by the Predacons.

"Cheetor, where is Jane?" Optimus asked,

"Last I saw her, she…was running from TARANTULAS! We…we've gotta find her!" he panicked,

"Calm down Cheetor, we will," Optimus replied,

"But what would Tarantulas want with Jane anyway?" Rhinox asked, curious as to the motives behind said spider,

"Who knows but it ain't gonna be good, for us and Jane," Rattrap replied,

"I know not of Tarantulas' motives but if the human has valuable information, he will _extract_ it from her. But it maybe he is simple looking…for a meal," the last thought made Cheetor more edgy, ready to bolt off at a moment's notice,

*****

Thankfully, Tarantulas never found Jane. She was trying to find her way through the undergrowth, using the light from her iPod to guide her. She trudged through the unfamiliar trees until something; something shiny. Walking to get a closer look, she almost stopped dead in her tracks. Under the moss and fallen leaves was a console, one of the few that were sucked into the vortex with her. With happiness and joy, Jane ran to the console and cleaned all the grime and foliage from the screens, trying to get the console back online. After a few attempts, she was able to get the screen to flash on; revealing all the information within, information Jane had no knowledge of. The project name flashed as the notes, experiment plans and outlines filled the screen,

"Project: Second force?" she asked herself; suddenly, she heard something, a familiar grumbling coming from the nearby trees. Jane had to act fast if it was that damned spider; pulling out her iPod she started a wireless download, almost 95% complete when Tarantulas noticed the faint light of the console and moved toward it. Frantically, Jane completed the download and began a data termination sequence as Tarantulas came into view,

"Ah, there you are, and what do we have here?" he snickered, looking to both Jane and the console,

"Your too late web-for-brains, all the data on this console has been wiped clean," Jane spat, taking off in the other direction, only to be caught by his web,

"Oh no no no my dear, you are going to reverse what you did or would you prefer I eat you?" he snickered, facing her in bot mode, thankfully in her case; his beast mode scared her more than his robot mode,

"Well, if your so smart why don't you fix it," he grunted, trying to get out his grip,

"Flattery will get you nowhere girl, and besides, Cybertronians can't read your species languages, that knowledge was lost after the great merge," now that was something Jane didn't know,

"Great Merge? What the heck is that?"

"For another time, now recall all the data from that console and I'll reconsider eating you," he snapped, picking her up and throwing her onto the console, her legs bound by his webs. Sighing, Jane typed commands into the console as Tarantulas hovered over her. What he failed to notice was the smirk plastered onto Jane's face. He watched as all the information she had deleted was recalled from backup and was playing out on the screen. Completing her task, Tarantulas pushed her aside to download and translate the data himself only to screech in pain. "What…have you…done to me, wench!" he screeched,

"I triple encrypted the data and laced it was a Trojan worm, if your systems reboot successfully after that little virus encounter, the data will take you months to decrypt, enjoy bug breath," she snapped, watching the spider convulse and lie limb before her. Sighing, she rips the webs from her legs and stands. Before she moves away, she turns back to Tarantulas and gives his head a swift kick; though it hurt her foot more that it would've hurt Tarantulas, she felt much better.

"Jane! Jane where are you?!" called as familiar voice, it was Cheetor and by the sounds near him he wasn't alone,

"Cheetor! Guys! I'm over here!!" she called, using her iPod as a beacon. While distracted, she didn't see Tarantulas regain consciousness, and he wasn't happy. The Maximals got to Jane, happy to see her but not happy about the now awake Predacon behind her,

"LOOK OUT!!" Optimus called, but before Jane could do anything, Tarantulas grabbed her and held a pincer around her throat,

"Damned Human, you'll pay for that little virus, but first things first, retrieve and decrypt the data or I'll send your pitiful Maximal friends to the Inferno!" he cackled, his automatics spider-leg guns clicking ready. Jane didn't want anything to happen to her friends, so she did the only thing she could do; a little trick she learnt from Major Lennox. She used S.I.N.G; jabbing her elbow into Tarantulas' gut, stepping down hard on his foot, causing him to let her go, she grabbed a thick stick and whacked him in the face, then made a quick but firm whack to his groin, but she never encountered him to recover so quickly; she still hit her target but Tarantulas had grabbed her arm and in a jerked reaction to the searing pain in his lower area he threw Jane to the side.

Though the situation seems quite harmless and not life threatening, you'd be wrong. See, since it's dark, Jane had no idea that there was a cliff nearby. With the force of Tarantulas' throw, she went off the edge,

"JANE!!" Cheetor cried, using night vision to try and find her, but once he did she was already trying to fight the strong currents, getting swept far down river. "We have to go after her!"

"We can't now, it's far too dark and who knows how many Predacons are out here. We'll return to base and track the river. Jane is stronger than we give her credit for, she'll be okay," with that said by Optimus, the Maximals returned to base, set on finding their fallen comrade.


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen Comrades pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Seven*****

Like a star falling from heaven, a stasis pod crash landed in an icy wasteland. Though both Maximals and Predacons had tracked the crash, they had no idea what was actually transpiring at the pods location.

Trudging from her almost watery grave, Jane walked absentmindedly through the snow. She had only found this wasteland of ice about an hour or 2 ago, after spending most of her day coughing up water and drying herself and her pelt off. Not knowing where she was and being in such a desperate state, she simply took to tugging through snow in a now dry pelt, an attempt to stay warm for as long as she could. Her feet and legs were growing numb from the chill but she willed herself, unaware of how far she was from the base. She had seen the pod as well and convinced herself that this maybe the only way she could survive, with the help of the new maximal. As she drew closer, she prayed it wasn't a blank, a sparkless protoform like the ones Rhinox had told her about.

****

"Big bot, I know we need to get to the pod before the stinking'' preds do but what about Jane? We can't just leave her out there," Cheetor was trying once again to change Optimus' mind about delaying Jane's rescue to secure the fallen pod,

"I understand your concern Cheetor, I do, but if we don't get to the pod Megatron will get his hands on it, or worse it may go offline because of the fall," Rattrap and Rhinox were watching the 2 argue, they know Cheetor held high esteem from Jane and could understand where he was coming from but at the risk of losing a pod to Megatron or the well of Allsparks wasn't something they wanted to tempt with. Dinobot was convinced that the Predacons would try to hinder their plans to get to the pod so he was scouting the area, another reason was to 'escape pointless chatter and take action'

"But Jane could be in the same situation, she could be lying somewhere dying, we can't risk it,"

"Jane will be fine, remember she told us her father took her on 'camping trips' back in her time, she's had experience like this before,"

"But,"

"Enough Cheetor, the sooner we get to the pod, the sooner we can find Jane, okay?" though not wanting to back out so easily, Cheetor agreed. Suddenly everything began to shake,

"A surprise attack, TO BATTLE!!" Dinobot roared from outside, the others getting into gear and helping with the Predacon attack.

****

Once she got to the pod, her legs gave out; it was definitely below 0 . Her legs from the knees down were so cold they went numb. Using the pelt to warm her legs, she set to work on the pod. Using her iPod she somehow started the activation sequence, she did have a complication with the pod's spark termination sequence but she was able to get stabilize it somehow and got the scanner online.

Unfortunately, the cold was getting to her; she began to shiver and quiver as the ice and snow bit her exposed skin. A low growl caught her attention, she turned toward the source and saw something that made her blood run as cold as the ice around her; a lone white tiger was approaching her, she couldn't read its gaze as it was scanned by the pod's scanner. But as it was no more than 6 meters away from her, it beared its teeth. Fear froze her as she pressed herself next to the warm pod,

"Please…anyone…help…me," she shivered, her vision was blurring as a second roar confirmed what her rational mind concluded, her intimate demise. Suddenly, through her distorted vision, the tiger stopped, a warm yet hard hand took her shoulder as another being stood in front of her, almost invisible against the white snow if it wasn't from their black stripes and green coverings.

"Are you okay?" the muffled voice asked, she felt warmed by the voice, reminding her so much of her father; one person in the entire universe she wanted with her right now.

"C…c-c-cold," she chattered, her voice cracking. The new being seemed to stare on for a moment, before turning away from Jane. She heard beeping then the hiss of something opening. The same warm arms returned, lifting her from the snow and laying her down on something soft,

"It may not be much Jane, but it will keep you from the cold," the figure spoke again, once again reminding her of her father, "Thank you, for saving my life," her vision cleared from a moment to see her new friend smile,

"My pleasure, I…I just…wanted…to…help," she didn't realise what she had just said as she fell into a blissful sleep, her new friend all but smiled as his warm hand rubbed her forehead, planting a small kiss before closing the pods hatch, shutting the cold air from outside from her and welcomed warmth surrounded her.

****

Unfortunately during the battle, Optimus and Dinobot were injured; though Dinobot only had minor injuries, Optimus required a trip to the CR chamber. In order to beat the preds, Cheetor, Rattrap and Rhinox headed toward the pod. While in the CR chamber, Dinobot and Optimus brainstormed ways of getting to the pod through a wireless uplink, activating its sequence before the Preds get a chance to claim it.

In the end, they decided to use the moon closer to the planet to bounce a beam off and relay instructions to the pod; but while Dinobot was setting up the dish to transfer the instructions, Megatron, Scorponok and Tarantulas decided to make a visit; thankfully they were easily disposed of by Sentinel and Axalon's defences.

"Sending transmission NOW!!" Optimus ordered, Sentinel sent the beam out the ray, bouncing off the moon and striking the pod but nothing happen, "What? Why isn't it working?" Optimus questioned, the only reason it wouldn't have worked was…if the protoform wasn't there.

****

Unfortunately, the Predacons got to the pod before the Maximals could. But when they got there, they were met with the un-welcoming party. 2 white tigers roared and growled at any who got near the pod; obviously trying to protect it.

"Go on, shoo you stupid organics!" Terrorsaur screeched,

"Yess, Pod belong to Predacons, mo-o-ove!!" Waspinator jittered only to receive more roars and growls from the pair,

"Why are those flee-bags protecting the pod?" Rattrap asked, not too fond of the 2 cats, being one of their favourite meals,

"I dunno, but something isn't right here, I can…smell something," Cheetor sniffed the air, his olfactory senses landing on the pod, "And it's coming from the pod!"

"But what is the smell? And why would they be protecting it?" Rhinox asked, holding his chain-guns of doom at the ready,

"It's familiar, I can't put my finger on it, it's too weak," he sighed. Suddenly, the ground shook as Megatron came to the scene. Without a second thought, he shot the ground below the tigers, causing them to fall into a crevasse,

"Pathetic Maximals, I know your weaknesses, surrender yourselves and the pod or they shall be terminated," he smirked, leaving the Maximals no choice but to surrender, saving the lives of the tigers,

"You win, you depraved wad of stinkin' slag," Rattrap insulted, merely jumping off him like a rock. What they all didn't know was that Jane was in the pod the whole time, slowly waking up because of all the noise outside. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes and fixing her glasses.

Now that she was awake, she could see Terrorsaur and Waspinator just outside of the pod and loud thumps coming closer to the pod. Now she could see the 2 fliers and Megatron looking down at her. Panicking from a moment, a funny plan came into her head; she noticed Waspinator trying to open the pod, so softly and quietly as she could Jane placed her hands and knees against the door, counting in her head before she could put her plan into action, so as the door slacked and hissed, she pushed as hard as she could, practically throwing the lid off, she successfully smacked Terrorsaur, Waspinator and Megatron's heads back, allowing her to jump out and gained some distance between them.

"Jane! You're okay!" Cheetor beamed, "I knew someone familiar was here!" Jane looked up to her friends, feeling so happy that they were okay,

"Hey, you go girl, show them Preds whose da boss!!" Rattrap cheered, Jane smiled as she approached them, Cheetor extending his hand to help her up, unfortunately, Terrorsaur snatched her ankle, falling face first into the snow. She could feel Megatron now looming over her, his eyes piercing the back of her head as she remained still,

"Insolent human, where is the protoform?!" he demanded, his accursed T-rex head looming over her own, "Or shall I snap your neck like I did your arm?" Jane closed her eyes, awaiting the absolute,

"Right here, Megatron," another, yet familiar, voice rang, all eyes lay on one of the tigers, "Tigertron, MAXIMISE!!" suddenly he transformed into his bi-pedal form, the same figure that sheltered Jane from the cold. He took aim and blasted Megatron onto the already fallen flyers. "RUN!!" Jane didn't hesitate as she scrambled to Cheetor's outstretched hand before the fire fight began. Optimus arrived not too long later with aerial support before Tigertron took the last shot, hitting the retreating Predacons. Transforming back to beast mode, Tigertron approached the others, Jane especially. "Are you alright little one?"

"Yes, thank you Tigertron," she smiled, dropping to her knees to hug the big cat, a low purr rumbling in his throat, "But how did you know my name?"

"It…was like I have always known you, perhaps from the device you used to save my life," realising what he meant, she pulled out her iPod. She remembered that once she had set it up back home, she _had_ named it 'Jane', in case someone found it.

"My username on this is Jane, that's how you knew,"

"In any case, I'm glad I do, my friend," flattered by his remark, Optimus took charge to invite Tigertron back, but declined as his identity chips had malfunctioned due to the crash, taking to scouting the unknown territory in the name of the Maximals. Bidding farewell to their new comrade, Rhinox offered Jane a ride home, Cheetor walking close beside,

"So, he must really like you huh?" Cheetor sounded a little down cast, something that Rattrap caught. Turning to Jane for her answer, she merely smiled in return,

"As a good friend, almost like family in a way, like I am with you guys," Cheetor was gladdened by her response but Rattrap saw he wanted a different answer.

"Now when we get back to base, we are going to have a _serious_ talk missy, along the lines of leaving the base unescorted when the Predacons are on the hunt for you," Optimus gave Jane a stern look,

"Ah, there wouldn't be any chance I could hang with Tigertron, starting now?" her hopes dashed to try and escape another Optimus lecture.

"Jane, all you needed to do was talk to us. We understand that you're homesick, we are too," Jane lulled her head in defeat, depression rearing its ugly head as they left the snow behind and came into view of the base,

"I…didn't want to burden you. They're my problems, not yours," she replied,

"But like youse said, we're family, we help out anyway we can," Rattrap added, leaning on Jane's shoulder,

"Yeah, besides what could be better than kicking pred-butt all day?" Cheetor joked, his large grin causing Jane to giggle, her smile returning,

"I guess you're right, even though you guys get to do all the butt kicking. And I have an idea that just might help both of us," she grinned, teetering her iPod back and forth as they entered the base.


	8. Chapter 8: Double Jeopardy

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane. Some of the ideas that are to come after this chapter were inspired from James Cameron's AVATAR, which I do not own but love oh so much.

Sorry this chapter is longer than the others, I just had a lot of fun writing it. :D

*****Chapter Eight*****

"That makes 3 straight operations ambushed!" Optimus groaned, the reason was that a scouting mission, Energon recovery and the pod were all interrupted by the Predacons in the past week. Optimus was beginning to remind Jane of her mother, always blowing her top for no reason, but he had real reason to.

"It's mighty suspicious," Rhinox added, rubbing his chin in thought,

"Like a rat slipping info," Cheetor remarked, unknowingly insulting Rattrap, who was manning the station next to Jane, "Speaking metaphorically that is," correcting himself. Rattrap wasn't amused but Jane couldn't help giggling.

"It was Rattrap who led us into the box canyon, and nearly to termination," Dinobot growled,

"Wha are ya tryin ta say Lizard head?" Rattrap, once again, feeling insulted by the others,

"That's ridiculous!" Rhinox stated, slamming his fists down on the meeting table,

"Dinobot, anyone can misread a map, besides the interrupted scouting mission was meant to confirm that sight," Jane added, trying to defend her friend.

"Yeah, Rattrap wouldn't do that," Cheetor added, smiling at Jane for a second,

"Well I'm not so sure," everyone, except Dinobot, was surprised by what their commander had just said,

"Optimus I was looking at the same map as Rattrap, there was no way even I could tell if the pod was above you; it wasn't his, or anyone's fault," Jane asserted,

"In that case, Jane Rattrap, I want to speak to the both of you," Jane and Rattrap looked to one another, "In private," Jane sighed as Rattrap glared, both of them standing from their stations and following Optimus out of the room. Once they were away from Cheetor, Rhinox and Dinobot, Optimus turned with a smile,

"I have a little mission for the 2 of you," this took the 2 of them aback,

"Ah, all those confused to this situation say huh?" Jane sarcastically remarked, causing Optimus to chuckle,

"Jane, you remember telling me once before that communications could be hacked by ones enemy?"

"Um, yeah," then Jane understood, "Well that explains a lot,"

"Okay, what the slag are youse two goin on about?" Rattrap snapped,

"My dad once told me that communication signals can be hacked, the Predacons may have learned what we were doing by hacking our communications," Jane explained,

"With that said, I need you to infiltrate the Predacon base and find out how they're doing it," Optimus stated, Rattrap understood but still seemed hesitant,

"With all the preds in the base at da same time, no way monkey bot, can't be done without getting caught,"

"Then…play nice," now both Optimus and Rattrap were confused, "Pretend you've joined them, with a 'good-will' offering to prove it,"

"Like what?" Rattrap and Optimus thought, Jane standing nervously as to what he meant,

"Me,"

"What? No slaggin way doll face, I ain't gonna be da reason those faggin preds get their hands on ya," Rattrap gasped,

"Out of the question, I'm not putting your safety in harm's way again," Optimus declared, "Both Megatron and Tarantulas are after you,"

"Exactly why it should be me, Megatron will be convinced Rattrap is legit and not faking it," Jane explained, "And whatever Megatron wants me for, he won't let Tarantulas _anywhere_ near me, they trump each other out of the equation. Besides, I can be Rattrap's eyes and ears in the base, I made a new device that, with the semantics of the Pred ship I got from Dinobot and the Predacon signals, I'll now exactly where every pred is and what they're doing no prob," Optimus sat on her rebuttal for a moment, contemplating her plan. Jane begged whatever heavenly being was watching them to let Optimus agree to her plan.

"Fine, but if anything looks like it's going bad, find Rattrap and stick to him until we get you," Jane's heart could've jumped out of her chest and do a jig, she was so happy Optimus was finally taking her as a serious member of the team. "Before we go back, act as if I've accused Rattrap of being a mole, say you'll be going to sector Sigma, say you'll be there with Tigertron. Rattrap, which ever Predacon catches you, take them to Jane and for the matrix sake, DON'T get her injured,"

"No prob boss monkey," Rattrap smirked, looping an arm around Jane's shoulders, "Lil' Janey here won't get a scratch wit me on da job," he smirked,

"What about the others?" she asked,

"Leave that to me, we have to keep your covers safe so will have to keep it between us," Optimus stated, Rattrap and Jane nodded,

"I hope those few acting classes will help," Jane said to herself as Rattrap took his arm off and stormed off from them, Jane second and Optimus third.

"Ya don't really think Rattrap hacking with the Predcons, do ya?" Cheetor asked,

"Not a chance, and definitely not Jane; Megatron nearly snapped off her arm, there's no way she would _ever_ side with them after that," Rhinox affirmed, suddenly Rattrap and Jane stormed back into the room, Jane looked like she was in tears while Rattrap was fuming,

"Get scrapped Optimus, You think I was working for the Preds, you got a whole other program to run!" Rattrap snapped, poking Optimus in the chest, "And if that wasn't something, the cherry on top was accusing Jane, Mega-dork almost bit her arm off for slag sake! Ya oversized baboon!" he snapped, Cheetor turned to Jane, her head was in her hands and her sobs hiccupped as she sat in one of the chairs. Optimus pushed Rattrap aside, looked to Jane as she raised her head and more tears came flowing,

"Maximals, Rattrap and, regrettably, Jane's loyalties to us have been brought into serious question," Optimus said sternly, Cheetor couldn't believe it, Jane working for the Preds, no way. Not even Rattrap was that low and Jane wouldn't want anything to do with them, given her history with them.

"Oh, come on Optimus, Rattrap is no spy, nor is Jane," Rhionx defended,

"The repeated ambush of Maximal operations suggest otherwise, we'll see. Rattrap, I'm ordering you on a solo mission, you're to search for energon in Sector 12," Optimus ordered,

"The lava pits? That's a death sentence, Optimus, 12's one big energon storm!" Cheetor argued,

"And within weapons range of the Predacon ship,"

"Think of it as a test of loyalty," Optimus then turned to Jane, impressed by her fake tears, "As for Jane, given the circumstances and the result of possibly being merely an accessory without knowing it, you'll be confined to your quarters till further notice. You won't go anywhere else, inside or outside the ship, without an escort," Optimus ordered, now Jane's tears were from anger, not sadness,

"I've got a better idea, I'll stay with Tigertron until you get your facts straight," she snapped, standing next to Rattrap,

"Thanks for nothing comrades, We're blowing this taco stand. Beast mode," after transforming, Rattrap lead Jane out of the base, she stopped to look back. Catching Cheetor's gave, she merely turned away and caught up with Rattrap,

"Man Jane, you sure know how to turn on the water works," Rattrap smirked, Jane smiled while wiping away her tears,

"It's easy for a girl ya know," she smiled, "Okay, once you get caught; leave your comlink open so the others can radio me to get out of there, Optimus will make sure they don't radio Tigertron,"

"You got it, see ya later!" Rattrap took off in one direction as Jane went in another, making it look like she was trying to find Tigertron.

2 ½ hours had gone by, Jane heard nothing from Rattrap. She sat on a rock overlooking a river, skipping little stones as she awaited the call. Suddenly, her comlink flared to life,

"_Maximal base to Jane, please come in Jane!_" a frantic Cheetor called, smiling Jane placed her comlink in her ear and put on her ruse,

"What is it Cheetor, Optimus ready to apologise now?" she asked gruffly, trying to keep up her appearance,

"_That isn't important now, Rattrap _is_ a spy for the preds. And he's willing to prove it to Terrorsaur by capturing _YOU_! You have to get Tigertron to bring you back to base NOW!_" Rhinox ordered,

"Oh come on, their aren't any preds here Rhinox, the new device you and I made proves it there are no" Jane was cut off by her screams, Terrorsaur had grabbed her by her arms and lifted her from her perch "Put me down you over-grown chicken," she snapped as they flew back to the top of the cliff were Rattrap awaited. Dropped harshly, she tried to compose herself when Rattrap placed a electric circuit to her neck,

"Make a move flesh bag, I dare ya," he acted, giving her a wink in reassurance,

"Optimus was right you no good rat, no, you no good PRED!" Rattrap thrust the fake circuit into her neck, she pretended to get shocked. Twitching moments later before mocking a pass out.

"_Jane? Jane! No JANE SAY SOMETHING!_" Cheetor cried. Rattrap merely closed her comlink and snatched it from her ear.

"Ah, your word is true," he chuckled, "Now bring the human back to base," he ordered, turning to fly back to the lava pits. While he wasn't looking, Rattrap slipped Jane her comlink and a small oxygen mask, no telling how a human like her could handle the pits.

As they reached the Predacon base, Rattrap nudged Jane. She pretended to wake up and allowed Rattrap to bind her arms and legs, quickly giving her the oxygen mask before putting a strip of tape over her mouth.

"Struggle a little if you must but don't go all hero on me would ya," he said, Jane nodded and began to squirm a little. Terrorsaur entered first with Rattrap towing Jane, so she was hidden behind him. Entering the main chamber, Terrorsaur stood before the others, and the new Black Arachnia: a female Predacon with a Black widow as her alt-mode.

"Hear me Predacons, I present you with that which will _tip_ the balance of power in the battle against the Maximals," he squarked, Jane rolled her eyes over his stupidity and over-exaggeration, "I present to you my new lieutenant, Rattrap!" Rattrap stepped forward and gave a cheeky wave. Jane practically zoned out of Terrorsaur's speech, finding it boring as watching grass grow, but Megatron soon cut into her thoughts,

"You snizzling toadie, this maximal isn't your lieutenant, noo. He must be a spy, yess, he can't be trusted!" Megatron roared, transforming into robot mode,

"Ah, but to prove his loyalty, namely to me, he brings a _gift_ as proof," all eyes fell on Rattrap as he gave Jane a reassuring tug,

"Show time," he whispered, "sorry kid," with a sharp pull, Rattrap sent Jane flying to the ground in front of him right in the middle of the Predacons, "I've delivered you the human girl from my former comrades, this proof enough?" he smirked, Jane scrambled to a kneeling position since her arms are behind her back and her legs bound. Her screams and insults to Rattrap muffled by the tape. "Feisty isn' she?"

"Well, I take it back, yess," Megatron smirked, moving to Jane and cupping her chin in his oversized hand, forcing her to look up to him, "This is proof enough, my new Predacon," Glaring at Megatron, she pulled away from him only for her eyes to go bug eyed. From her position behind Rattrap she didn't see Black Arachnia, now that she was staring at 2 giant spiders, she dropped the act. Her muffled screams were genuine as she tried to scamper away from the two, only for Megatron to grab her arm and hold her in their direction, "That's right, you fear Tarantulas' beast mode more than Robot mode, yess, now with 2 of them it must be terrifying for you, yess," Megatron mocked sympathy as Jane went rigid before the 2 spiders,

"Give her to me Megatron, she still needs to be taught a lesson after that little viral encounter we had," Tarantulas' mandibles quivered at the thought of revenge. Jane shook her head feverishly, turning away and clamping her eyes shut from the Spiders, Rattrap could only look on in grief, not being able to help his petrified friend,

"No, I would like to have a little _chat_ with her before I hand her over for your…quirks. She may have information that may aid in our war against the accursed Maximals. And her knowledge of the future may prove useful, _very_ useful," Megatron smirked. He dismissed his forces, leaving with Jane tucked under his arm. Rattrap walked away to await Jane's instructions.

Disposing her onto his berth, Jane looked back to Megatron confused,

"You shall remain here, I have other duties to complete before we can have our little _chat_, and don't waste your time, this room has a different lock to the others on this ship, you won't crack it, noo," he then disappeared behind the door with a loud _click _and _clunk_, signalling the door was locked.

Immediately, Jane untied the loose knots and removed the gag. Pulling out her touch-screen panel, that looked like a Cybertronian data-pad, she immediately found Rattrap,

"Rattrap, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear Doll. Ya sure the Preds won't catch this?_" he asked

"Positive, this is the same frequency my radio had, only you guys and I can use it," she replied, using her pad to track the Predacons, "Okay, head for Waspinator in the main storage room, head straight then turn Left, then make 2 rights and wait in the room before storage until I tell you," she watched Rattrap move through the corridors until he got to her marked point. She waited until Waspinator moved before she gave Rattrap the okay. Once inside, she began watching the other Predacons. After 5 minutes, she snapped to Megatron, who was practically coming right at her,

"Rattrap finish up, Megatron is coming back to my location, I need you to get here before him," she stressed,

"_Give me ya co-ordinates, I's gots what we came for_,"

"Okay, take the vent above you; all you have to do is make 3 lefts and a right before you get to me. Hurry, you have about 2 ½ minutes before Megatron gets here,"

"_2 ½? I'll be there in~What? What the slag?_"

"Rattrap? Rattrap what's wrong? Rattrap?" she couldn't wait for a reply as Megatron was almost to his door. Jane had to act fast, she hid under the berth as Megatron entered, he noticed the discarded rope and tape where he had left her,

"So, you want to play hide and seek, yess? Just wait until I find you," he sneered, he searched the room and once he had his back to her. Jane tried, as quietly as she could, to sneak to the door but as she got to the door, the sound of it slidding open alerted Megatron to her position, "No!" Jane bolted from the room,

"Change in plan, get out of the base and I'll meet you with Optimus and the others, Give the SIGNAL!" Jane radioed Rattrap as she fled the angry Megatron,

"_I'll meet you at the main entrance_," Rattrap replied as Jane dodged down hallways and corridors trying to lose the large reptile. Once she got outside, Rattrap had just shot Optimus out of the sky. Cheetor was about to run for Black Arachnia but Jane took the small gun Rattrap slipped her and shot the she-spider in the chest, throwing her back,

"Jane, you're okay!" Cheetor cried, running to her. He resisted the urge to hug her and ended up looking her over for injuries. Optimus called everyone to pull back so Cheetor transformed and allowed Jane to ride him back to base. He smiled all the way back. Once back at the base; Jane, Optimus and Rattrap explained their plan and everyone was glad it was a success. The Maximal decoder was placed in storage, but while everyone was in recharge; Jane took the decoder and returned to her room, within she was working on various components that corresponded with the information she had on her iPod. She used the whole night just for this, and she was going to make it work.


	9. Chapter 9: Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Nine*****

Another month went by and still no rescue from home. Jane was beginning to lose hope, her faith in her father's words were beginning to wane.

Over that month, her depression increased as she was given options to return to Cybertron with her friends. A probe had been sent from Cybertron to find them, but due to Megatron's meddling, the array used to contact the probe was destroyed. The second time was a Predacon trick; faking their demise so the Maximals could fix their ship to leave, only to have the Predacons steal the functioning ship. Also, Optimus was infected by a viral mine, nearly blowing Jane's head off; the new security system, Sentinel, played over-protective parent by forcing Jane to stay in the base while it attack her friends, thankfully Rattrap fixed that problem; and recently, Rhinox was turned into a Predacon and Dinobot was cloned. Jane was beginning to wonder if she would go insane or simply die of a heart attack from all this excitement, but she always knew her friends were there for her, making the burden much easier to bear.

Most of her time she spent in her room, working on components; she spent time with Tigertron too, telling him stories of her home and the flora of her time. Tigertron and Jane shared one thing in common, their love of nature. Jane may not have shown it while she arrived but Jane loved the plant life and she would spend hours talking to Tigertron and spend some nights pointing out constellations.

Without her knowledge, Cheetor began to act differently around her; when she was close by, he would stare at her until she noticed or if someone tried to get his attention, but when others were friendly with her, he would get jealous and almost instantly begin to growl. Sometimes he'd even try to impress her by beating up a Predacon in battle, lifting heavy loads and even showing off his body like a jock to a cheerleader. Jane never noticed the change since she thought that was just how he was but the others definitely did, and Optimus was going to do something about it.

While Jane was on her regular visits to Tigertron and Snowstalker, Optimus called Cheetor into his quarters/office.

"So, what's up big bot?" the young bot asked, Optimus sighed as he turned to face Cheetor,

"Cheetor is there anything you want to tell me, about a certain person living on this ship?" Optimus noticed Cheetor stiffen for a moment, only to return his commander with an innocent look,

"No, nothing comes to mind," he replied, Optimus released an annoyed sigh,

"Cheetor, I've observed your behaviour ever since we landed on this planet, and your attitude toward Jane has come into question," Optimus tried to sound assertive without sounding like an overbearing officer,

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," Cheetor turned his back, hiding the fact that his face was overheating, resembling what Jane called a blush,

"Cheetor please, I've seen the look you give Jane when she isn't looking; need I remind you the reason _why_ this can't happen," Optimus tried to stress the issue but Cheetor didn't want to here it,

"And so what if I do like her that way? Why is that so wrong?" Cheetor hissed,

"Because of what happened before New Cybertron came into existence, it's obvious Jane has no idea of the events that created our Cybertron and it could be a disaster if she did, especially the situation she's in," Optimus could see this was upsetting the young Maximal but it had to stop,

"I can't help it; she's nice, she's funny, she's really pretty and I mean major and total beauty Optimus, who couldn't resist her?" he asked, his optics staring dreamily into space at the thought, Optimus bringing him back to his senses,

"How about I send you on a scouting mission, Tigertron could use the help and get your mind off _other_ things," Cheetor whined as he left for his mission.

While Jane and Tigertron were on their usual visit, Jane noticed not one but two stasis pods, Jane went on ahead while Tigertron stayed back encase of Predacons. Jane was able to get to the pod first but she wasn't in time.

"Spark will terminate in 6.2 stellar cycles," the pod's computer calculated,

"Damn, I only have over 6 hours to get this protoform online," she calmly took out her data-pad, hooked it up to translate and process the pods instructions. She was thankful that no Predacons came as she worked but they would still come.

Unfortunately, the pod's locking chip was fried and Jane didn't have anything to replace,

"Damn it! I need to gets this protoform running or else, it's doomed," she sighed, banging her hands on the pod, and as if someone heard her Cheetor showed up,

"H-hey Jane, what's shaken?" he asked,

"I wish this was a time to be cheery kitty, this protoform will die unless I get a locking chip," she sighed, Cheetor could see this was aggravating her and he didn't like it,

"Use mine," Jane almost gasped at the very thought,

"But Cheetor, if you have an energon overload, you could"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he smiled, sitting down in front, opening his back panel for her and allowing her to access his locking chip, "Everything will be fine, besides Rhinox will be coming soon, he saw the pod too," Cheetor went into stasis as Jane delicately handled his circuits. After removing the chip, Cheetor came online as she placed the chip in and continued her work, while Cheetor looked on. Jane tapped feverishly as she tried to get the protoform online. As she did, she couldn't help but blush as Cheetor's tail flicked over her legs, it ticked but something about it was deliberate.

On cue, the Predacons arrived and Cheetor left to fight, Jane had gotten the scanner online and was just waiting for an animal of somekind to come, she was getting desperate as she only had 4.5 stellar cycles left.

"If someone doesn't come soon, you'll die. I'm sorry, I wasn't here soon enough," she said to the protoform, looking down at it, she watched the spark pulse. Going against her better judgement, she skimmed her fingers along the spark like a mother to her child, "I'm so sorry, I wanted to do more if I could," she added, "So, if a miracle isn't going to help this situation, the least I can do is not let you die alone; I'll stay here, I won't leave you alone," seeing the spark slow made her heart, and eyes, weep. She continued to softly stroke the beating life-force, then something came to mind, "My mother used to sing this to me, I know this may not be an appropriate time but at least you'll have something to remember here," she smiled, remembering the warm feeling of her mother when she was a child, the same affection she was giving the spark.

"_Let wind blow, let fire burn  
Let sea rise to greet sky  
Let sun moan, let moon cool  
For all the earth to breathe _

_Let song speak, let hearts break  
Let tears flow in heartache  
Let war take, let love heal  
For all on earth to breathe _

_Lay light long fall  
As shadows call  
That's truth stand tall  
For loves soft call _

_Let wind blow, let fire burn  
Let sea rise to greet sky  
Let sun moan, let moon cool  
For all the earth to breathe~"_

Jane was cut short as a falcon over head landed nearby, curiously watching her. A smile brimmed ear to ear; Jane started the scanning sequence again and got the computer to scan the falcon. The pod shone, dimming minutes later, revealing a gold and brown female robot, parts of her armour resembled the falcon, adorned with feathers. Jane had some difficulty pulling the female bot from the pod, ending up with her head on Jane's lap. She stroked the feathers as emerald optics flashed slowly online,  
"Hey, welcome to the world," she smiled, the bot strained her optics as she moved her hand to Jane's face, touching her cheek,

"Jane…you look…exactly how I thought you would look, such kind eyes," she smiled, Jane was flattered by the compliment,

"You know my name from my iPod, yes my name is Jane," she smiled,

"Not just that," the bot sat up, sitting on her knees next to Jane, "I felt you, in my spark," she took Jane's hand and placed it where her spark is, she then put her hand where Jane's heart was, "That feeling, a feeling that no matter what…I wouldn't be alone," Jane couldn't help but smile as she moved and hugged her newest friend, the female bot simply returned the hug harder than Jane, loving the warmth it brought,

"And another good thing: I'm not the only girl here anymore," she smiled, "What's your name?"

"Air Razor," she smiled,

"And I'm your demise!" Terrorsaur had snuck up on them; Air Razor acted fast and took Jane out of harm's way. She then went after Terrorsaur and, after a heated battled, there were more pieces of Terrorsaur than all the rocks within 100 meters. Cheetor then arrived, almost bursting into laughter at Terrorsaur getting his aft kicked by a newly-born female.

Optimus had just finished showing Air Razor around the base; Jane offered to share her room with Air Razor since they had a shortage of rooms and Rattrap was just getting a little too friendly around the new femme.

Once it was late, and everyone was in a deep recharge; Jane cautiously left her room, snuck into the docking bay and took one of the hover trailers. Quickly and quietly exiting the ship, she ran out to the second pod's location, hoping no Predacon's got to it first. As she ran, with a flame torch in her hand, she scanned the area to Predacons, thankfully no one was around.

Not too long after, Jane reached the pod. Checking it over, it was completely intake. On another inspection, the protoform inside was a blank: meaning it was a protoform without a spark. Jane couldn't believe her luck. With some difficulty and manoeuvring, Jane was able to get the pod onto the trailer. Securing it down tightly, she quickly got back to base before anyone or anything could get her or the pod. She knew she couldn't hide the pod on the ship, so she placed the pod in a cave just outside the base, making sure to cover it before leaving. As an extra precaution, encase someone was watching her, she had 'borrowed' some of Rattrap's explosives and set up a trap to slag anyone how came inside; she knew her friends wouldn't come this way to her thanks. Quickly slipping inside, she returned to her bed, all the while someone was watching, and smirking with glee.

A new player shall join the war, for better? Or for worse?


	10. Chapter 10: Spider's Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Ten*****

A brand new day dawned for the Beast Wars as a new stasis pod dropped from orbit, the first in over 2 weeks. But Tarantulas had plans for the pod and disrupted both Predacon and Maximal bases so only he knew. But what he didn't count on was a certain human female.

Jane had been working on her little project for the last 2 weeks and it was almost complete. All she needed was an animal scan to finish the protoform. Since her little project was to accommodate her, she needed the perfect scan that will merge with her DNA successfully or else it won't work.

"Jane to Optimus, come in Optimus," Jane called in, only to get static, "Optimus? Are you there?" she called again, no reply, "Damn, I really need this scan," she cursed, "Well, maybe if I don't go _too_ far from the base, it'll be okay," she affirmed herself as she collected her things and ran out of the cave, securing the trap again before she left. "Besides, Tigertron and Air Razor are out here so it's not like I've gone unescorted," she smiled, running out into the nearby forest.

Jane had been walking for near 2 hours and hadn't found one compatible animal. She tried snakes, lizards, antelop, mice, Tigers, leopards, cheetahs, Spring bok, Elephants, fish, small birds and still nothing. Taking a quick break near a river, she had a quick drink before going back to her mission. Suddenly, her scanner picked up the fallen pod; a little confused that Optimus hadn't said anything about it, she made her way to it while scanning more animals as she did. As she walked, she nearly went face first into a spider web with a little spider. A little squeak came out as she stumbled back; she even considered scanning the spider but rethought that,

"If I did, Tarantulas wouldn't leave me alone," she shivered at the very thought, putting her scanner away and moved around the web, "That would be even creepier than now,"

"Too bad for you!" a voice shrieked, Jane turned only to get trapped by an energon web. Struggling against the webbing, none other than Black Arachnia and Tarantulas, the Predacon Arachnid Duo, came into view,

"How lucky can one get; a new stasis pod with a new _Predacon_ and _you_ in the same day," Tarantulas cackled, "Oh how I'll enjoy repaying you for that damned virus, I'm still recovering data from _that_ little encounter,"

"And don't think I've forgotten that blast to my chestplate on our first encounter," Black Arachnia sneered, pulling out her weapon loaded with cyber venom, "I think I'll return the favour," Jane awaited the sharp pain from the venom only to feel nothing,

"No! I need her alive, as Megatron said, she's has information that can prove useful, _then_ revenge," he explained,

"Oh fine, but _I_ get to kill her," Black Arachnia hissed,

"If you must," Tarantulas transformed and watched with glee as Jane turned away, not wanting to see the spider twice her size, "It'll be a shame for her to die, I enjoy her cringing," he smirked as Black Arachnia followed suit and dragged Jane with them.

Once they got to the pod, Black Arachnia threw Jane onto the pod,

"Careful! I don't want any damage done to the pod!" Tarantulas screeched as he pushed Jane off rather harshly. Jane lay there wrapped in webs as the 2 spiders went on with their plans; she learnt that Tarantulas was trying to make another spider pred, joy, and have it loyal to him but as he was about to scan the spider he had caught, the computer had already selected a form. After the pod had opened, a huge fireant emerged from the pod,

"Ugh, another insect, how depressing," Black Arachnia sneered, Jane narrowly missed a leg stepping on her as the insect stepped out,

"I am Tarantulas, identify yourself, and bring me the ~"

"Spiders! Dare invade the colony! Inferno TERRORISE!" A change of events Tarantulas didn't foresee. The ant transformed, pointed his weapon and attacked the spiders. Jane was glad they got some only for Inferno to look down at her, "Who are you? Dare invade the colony?" he hissed,

"No! No, the spider's captured me, they were going to harm me," she explained, but she would regret it,

"The spiders are your enemy? Tried to harm you and take the colony. Yes, yes you are one of the Royalties children!" he, somewhat, smiled,

"Excuse me?" she asked,

"Yes, one who will replace the royalty, to run the colony," he explained, ripping the web from her and helping her up. He was at least 9 feet tall as Jane only came to his abdomen, "You must be protected, the future of the colony rests in your hands," he then picked a confused and surprised Jane and placed her into the pond, "Remain in the colony, princess, I shall protect you!" he saluted and the hatch closed, Jane calling out before being muffled by the pod,

"That 6 legged FREAK nearly roasted us! I thought you said he was a Predacon?" Black Arachnia hissed, not happy for being blasted at,

"His beast mode is dominating his logic circuits," Tarantulas explained, watching everything that happened between Jane and Inferno,

"He thinks he's really an insect," Black Arachnia scoffed,

"Precisely he sees the pod as his colony and, strangely enough, sees the girl as one of the new queens, anyone who threatens either is his enemy" Tarantulas added,

"A _queen_, he is seriously wacked out if he thinks a _human_ is his queen," Black Arachnia could see from where they were that Inferno was indeed protecting the pod and Jane within, Jane didn't seem to be enjoying it,

"It doesn't matter, what matters is getting the pod," Tarantulas schemed,

"Why do you want that pod so badly any way?" she questioned, weary of the spider,

"That is not for you to know," he replied, not letting on his true objective,

After helping Tigertron with a little encounter from Waspinator; Air Razor was heading toward the pod, unaware of the danger that awaited her.

"Sonic scan positive, objective in 3 nano clicks," Air Razor's online computer alerted as she flew over head,

"Looks like the new maximal is already online," she smiled, heading down to meet her new comrade.

From within the pod, Jane could see Air Razor coming,

"Oh no, Jane to Air Razor, can you hear me?" she patched in, hoping for a reply,

"_Loud and clear, what's up?_" came a reply,

"Air Razor, don't engage the pod, Tarantulas got to it first, the protoform is now a Predacon," Jane could see her friend stop just out of Inferno's range,

"_What? How do you know?_" she asked,

"I'm here with the pod, the new Predacon's logic circuits are being influenced by his beast mode; a fire ant. He saw Tarantulas and Black Arachnia as invades, he saw me as one of his queen's daughters. I'm stuck in the pod he's guarding," Jane replied, feeling a little embarrassed about her situation,

"_Hold on, I'll come get you_,"

"NO! Go tell Optimus, I can't get a hold of him. Tarantulas must've shorted out both bases, only he and Black Arachnia came,"

"_Okay, Tigertron will be there soon, I'll get back to base as fast as I can_," Jane saw Air Razor fly out of sight, Jane just prayed she'd be back soon. Then she noticed something strange, Inferno was gone; she had seen him walking back and forth protecting the pod. Suddenly, spindly legs began to climb onto the pod. Jane froze as Tarantulas looked down at her, tapping on the glass separating her from him,

"Oh look, human under glass," he cackled, Jane just turned away an clamped her eyes shut, "That won't make me go away little girl, besides your simply a bonus, the pod is the real prize," he cackled, moving away. Sighing, Jane tried to relax herself only to be jerked forward; the pod was moving. From what she could see, Tarantulas had hijacked the pod with her in it. All she knew was Inferno would be hopping mad and would come looking for them.

The sun was beginning to set as Tarantulas entered the area surrounding the base; the ride for Jane was the bumpiest she had ever had, not even Ironhide, let loose of a dirt road and rock terrain, would be this bumpy.

Unaware to Tarantulas, Scorponok had caught him sneaking back and reported it to Megatron but as Megatron observed the pod, he noticed Jane inside,

"Yes, definitely up to his old tricks," Megatron smirked, not happy with Tarantulas but glad that his seemingly obsessed urge to harm the human would bring him closer to his plan.

Tarantulas was having his own dilemma with Inferno searching for the pod and Jane. He awaited Inferno's arrival by hiding behind the pod. Once Inferno came into view, he trapped the ant in a web, knocking him out. His victory was short lived;

"Megatron orders the stasis pod brought to him at once," Scorponok ordered, taking Tarantulas by surprise, "the human and that creature as well" Tarantulas tried to hold his anger only to be interrupted by a roar. Without warning Tigertron bounded in and knocked the annoying spider way from the pod. Transforming, he opened the pod and grabbed Jane,

"Are you okay, Jane?" he asked, she could only smile,

"Now I know what a damsel in distress feels like, this is the 4th time the preds have captured me," before Tigertron could reply, Scorponok began to open fire. Tigertron leaped with Jane out of the way and returned fire, except he hit the stasis pod causing it to explode; sending Scorponok and Tarantulas flying. Moving to a safe location, Tigertron told Jane to hide while there were weapons fired, then returned to battle. Jane watched from her hiding spot, thankfully noticing Black Arachnia return to the scene and tried to sneak up on Tigertron,

"TIGERTRON! BLACK WIDOW BEHIND YOU!" she cried, smiling as Black Arachnia was thrown off her feet and crashed to the ground. Unfortunately, while jumping from his position to a lower one, Tarantulas opened fired, followed by an anger Black Arachnia, "NO!" Jane cried, running out to help Tigertron,

"No Jane, stay back!" he cried, but his worry for her safety left when Megatron arrived, scaring the spiders into a retreat. She knelt next to her friend, checking his injuries without even noticing Megatron, "Jane, you must leave, hide if you must," Tigertron said weakly, his injuries causing him a lot of pain,

"Tigertron you're injured, I won't leave you when you need help," she replied, snapping a bent joint back into place,

"How sweet, but play time's over pussycat, yess," Jane stood before her friend, defiant of Megatron's jest, but Tigertron pulled her back,

"Who's the first to sample my bite?" but he was too injured to do anything, Megatron merely laughed at his weak attempt, only to be distracted by Inferno going into a fit of rage over his destroyed 'colony',

"Ooh, I like him," Megatron smirked at Inferno's display of rage,

"Who is responsible for this? WHOOO~?" he roared,

"He is! The Maximal! DESTROY _him_!" Megatron ordered, taking aim,

"Ah you will burn Maximal," Megatron began shooting at Tigertron, standing before Jane as her shield,

"TIGERTRON! NO!" she screamed, only for a blast from Inferno sending them flying, Jane landed on the soft ground while Tigertron landed on a crop of rocks, Inferno planting his there with his foot

"Haha, I will destroy you and all your kind!" Inferno fumed, giving Jane an idea,

"Then you'll have to kill me too!" Inferno turned to her, looking puzzled,

"No, you are the princess, you are no Maximal," he stated,

"Yes I am, I was the one who brought Tigertron online! He's my friend! I _am_ a Maximal!" Jane sted proudly, and as she thought, Inferno became confused,

"All Maximals shall burn, but you are the royalty's child, the future of the colony; you say you're a Maximal but I cannot harm you!" he was getting so confused; he didn't see the missile come straight at him. Jane had to duck her head as parts of Inferno went everywhere. Looking up, Jane rejoiced as both Optimus and Air Razor came onto the scene.

Taking out Megatron, Jane ran up to Air Razor with a big hug, which Air Razor returned,

"I knew you'd come," Jane smiled,

"Air Razor suggested you two needed a lift," Optimus joked, lifting the injured Tigertron,

"That is another of my nine lives I owe her, and Jane. If it wasn't for her, I'd be offline before you shot him," Tigertron smiled to the girls in gratitude but had to leave as Megatron opened fire,

"Time to hit the wind!" Air Razor picked Jane up as she and Optimus took to the sky; getting Tigertron back to the base for repairs was priority. As they flew, Jane's data-pad began beeping, taking it out she noticed it found compatible DNA, looking around from her position she saw an eagle flying nearby. Holding her pad up, it completed the scan. After all the events that happened, she was still one step closer to her goal: To help her friends.


	11. Chapter 11: Possession

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

AN: Thanks to Kara Ashford, whom I hold very highly throughout this fic, has filled me in on some errors. I know the war hardened Maximals would be more or less annoyed with Jane's continued depression so I'm going to work on that and I'm sorry with the almost instant relationship between herself, Airazor and Tigatron, but after some thought I just going to say the common thread holding the relationship is that they're all from Earth, if you're not happy with that I'll just leave it. All other factors like Optimus knowing humans and other such points, explainations will be coming if not in this chapter but in the next. Stay tuned!

*****Chapter Eleven*****

Jane flopped down on her berth in depressed exhaustion; the last week was murder, first Megatron attacked the base, taking the redactor coil and causing all the Maximals except Airazor and Tigatron to revert to the primal instincts of their Beast forms. She praised whatever god was in heaven that she had locked her door that night. Thankfully with Tigatron and Airazor's help they were able to get their friends back to their senses and get the redactor coil back online.

Jane could tell the Maximals were being very patient and understanding with her depression but it was slipping; as she had left the command center before Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox and Dinobot went out for Energon patrol, she overheard Rattrap's exasperated sigh and his little comment,

"Oh man, I wish lil' Janey would just get over her homesickness, it's getting' old," he sighed,

"Rattrap, it's understandable, she hasn't been exposed to war let alone our war, she just needs time," Optimus explained, all unaware of Jane standing just at the doorway,"

"It matters not if she has been exposed to war or not, it doesn't change the fact that she has been whimpering ever since she came here, just as long as we have. It is time she suck it up or risk ALL our lives," Dinobot snapped, causing Jane to slightly flinched,

"We can't put that much of a burden on her, she is still considered a teenager by human standards, she is still young," Rhinox rebutted. Jane didn't stay any longer and ran to her room to think. She hadn't come out in the last day or so but was still aware of what happened, but she just needed to think.

They were right, clinging to the past wasn't going to help, but she had always had a problem letting go like this. She felt if she let go of the thought of her father coming, her friends and family, she would forget them forever and she couldn't live with that; she'd be truly alone and frankly, it scared her.

Even during school, she was always alone and was picked on for it, not that her dad knew about, she was always alone and it was her father coming for her that made her happy, that she didn't need anything else. But when others actually came to her for help, she began to open up and made friends with almost everyone she met. But what never changed was her dependency of her father coming for her. Looking up from her desk, she saw their smiling faces, the charcoal drawings of her friends, both human and Autobot, smiling back at her. Making the hardest decision she had ever made took everything she had to actually go through with it; taking a piece of charcoal she plucked all the artworks from her wall, wrote all their names then placed them in a draw, taking a deep breath as she closed the draw. In their place on her wall was all the blueprints for her current project, her new inventions and devices she was planning on making and some upgrades when she needed them.

She spent the rest of the day cleaning out everything that reminded her of her depression, not completely throwing them away but put that in a place where she could look at them from now and then but so they wouldn't distract her; she was going to look forward from now on.

"Jane, it's Optimus, may I have a word with you?" Jane jumped as she was broken from her trail of thought by Optimus' knocking,

"Yeah, come on in," she called back, placing her datapad computer on the desk for easy access. The disguised ape walked in, a little surprised by her changes. He looked to the young human as she cleaned her smudged glasses, replacing them to her face, turning to her commander. "What's up boss ape?" she asked,

"Well, you're certainly chipper today, why the sudden change?" he asked,

"I've been in this time for nearly 8 months now, I have a lot ideas and I just needed somewhere where I can see all of them and keep track of them," she smiled, hoping he would buy it; sadly no. He gave her the Optimus 'I-know-there's-more-to-this-than-you're-letting-on' look. Sighing in defeat, Jane faced Optimus, "I overheard you guys talking about me before the whole energon contamination incident; I'm grateful that you guys were just being nice tolerating my silly depression but I've thought long and _hard_ on this and I've decided I'm more help to you when I'm not mopping all the time,"

"Jane, you're young, these things are understandable," Optimus began, only to be silenced when Jane raised her hand,

"Please Optimus, I'm 19 going 20 in 3 months; I'm practically an adult with emotional issues; I need to look forward instead of clinging to the past. It won't help anyone otherwise," she explained; suddenly a crash of lightning caused her to almost jump into Optimus' arms,

"Ah, that was the other reason I came, an energon storm is almost on us and we need to move all the ammunition into the sub basement," he said as he guided Jane out, "By the way, if you feel like you need to talk, you're welcome to come and talk to me anytime," he reminded her,

"I'll consider it," she smiled. Both heading to the hold; Jane helped the others pile all the ammunition into the sub-basement, unaware of what was happening at the Predacon base.

Jane hated being sneaky but while the others were fixing the ship after the energon storm last night, she was finally going to finish her project. Walking into the cave after disabling the traps, she hooked up her data pad the stasis pod and uploaded the eagle scan. She watched at the black protoform inside began to take shape into a mixture of a woman and an eagle, making itself almost look like a harpy or a Valkyrie. Mixtures of brown, honey and gold littered the armour. With some level of difficulty due to its weight, Jane was able to get the body out of the pod as she finished off her modifications, only to be interrupted by a distress call from Cheetor,

"_JANE WHERE ARE YOU! THE PREDS HAVE GOTTEN THE BASE! AND WASPINATOR THINKS HE'S STARSCREAM OR SOMETHING!_" Cheetor cried, with loud bangs and explosions in the background, but before she could answer, the connection was broken.

"Starscream? But he hasn't come to Earth yet, none of them should be here yet," she said to herself, looking out of the cave to see the crossfire. Determined, Jane ran back into the cave and finished everything up; "I haven't time to run a test, if Starscream is really here then they need my help," she jumped into the pod and started the process, small monitors latched onto her as she began to fall unconscious. Unaware of everything around her, Jane didn't realise the setup took longer than expected, missing the Autobots surrendering to the possessed Waspinator and his order to attack the Predacon base. But a miracle was soon to happen, as the protoform body stirred.

Unfortunately the battle between the Maximals, Predacons and the possessed Waspinator wasn't going in their favour. Optimus was now at the mercy of Starscream/Waspinator, holding his weapon to Optimus' face,

"Too bad Prime, like your pathetic ancestor, I have the upper hand," he cackled, his high pitched voice resonating. He cocked his weapon ready to fire only for him to miss 3 small lights set in a triangle appear on his weapons barrel. Optimus dared not to move as he could feel the heat gather in the weapons barrel only for the gun to be shot from Starscream/Waspinator's hand, "WHAT?" looking to the sky all his saw blackened figure in the rays of the sun,

"The Optimus I know is hardly pathetic Decepti-creep, especially when he ripped off your own arm and slapped you silly with it," the figure retorted, amused by the memory,

"How could you know that?" he bellowed, obviously annoyed by such information being made known,

"Let's say, a few close _mechanical _friends told me some tales," the figure mocked, suddenly swooping down from the sky and knocking Starscream/Waspinator away from Optimus, he finally saw his saviour. Shimering brown feathers, razor sharp claws, strong wings on her back and feminine figure, Optimus was severely stunned,

Who…who are you?" he gapped,

"Don't worry boss monkey, I can handle screamer," she smiled, before her wings flapped and she flew after Starscream. Realisation kicked in once Optimus' processor reeled around the newcomer's voice,

"JANE!" his cry went unheard as Jane engaged Waspinator/Starscream. Swapping blows and weapons fire, Jane had manage to nearly recreate the original battle where Optimus Prime took on Megatron, Starscream and Grindor. She was even able to severe Waspinator's arm and uses it to club him, shorting out his wings and an optic. Jane was also able to grab his leg, spin like a top and throw him down to earth. Groaning from the impact, Jane landed before him, carelessly throwing his arm onto his chassis,

"How…how is it possible?" he quivered, "How could you defeat the Decepticon's Supreme Air Commander?" he cried, Jane simply scoffed,

"And here I thought you were going to say '_Leader of the Decepticons_'," she scoffed, "In anycase, I've heard enough about you and frankly you're predictable," Starscream was completely stunned by her, only for his one good optic to widen, realisation hitting him as hard as it did Optimus,

"I know you! You're the simpering child of that pathetic scientist!" he screeched, that did it. Jane planted a firm boot on his gut, pushing the heel down,

"Make anymore crass comments about my dad and you'll be half the bot you are now," she hissed. Starscream/Waspinator glanced to the side; he saw Black Arachnia take aim. Smirking, he tried to keep her engaged,

"Well, at least I've discovered how you came up with those 'Avatars' you created for those weak humans," grunting as Jane applied more pressure,

"What are you talking about? How could I be in my time when I'm stuck here? Or you for that matter?"

"My spark endure through time and space, all thanks to those infernal Autobots and _you_, but now I'll have my revenge. BLACK ARACHNIA, TAKE HER OUT!" he screeched, Jane looked up to see the she-spider, her weapon ready.

"2 birds with 1 power energy stone," she smirked; Jane and her pinned opponent look beyond them and saw an energon crystal. Jane began to feel the effects of the energon taking hold. She watched as a happy Black Arachnia fired her weapon at the 2 paralysed bots. Jane counted her blessings before the inevitable end but felt 2 arms wrap around her and a sudden rush of air. Below she saw Starscream get slagged by Black Arachnia's attack.

"Woah, thanks boss-bot, I was almost roast chicken, excuse the pun," she smiled, easily transforming into her beast mode in mid-air,

"Jane…what…how did this happen?" he asked, gobsmacked by her sudden transformation,

"I'll tell you, and everyone else back at base," she smiled, flapping her wings as they reclaimed their base and Jane began to explain her little experiment to allow her to help the Maximals beat the Predacons.

The war was about to get interesting.


	12. Chapter 12: Reckoning

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

AN: Sorry for the long delay but I've have been _swamped_ with harsh reality of life. I'm revising my original plan and have made some changes, don't worry nothing drastic but I have cut down on chapters, originally there was going to be 30+ (O.o)

I hope you enjoy.

Note: I do not own the AVATAR idea, that is James Cameron's and he did a bloody good job on it too.

*****Chapter Twelve*****

Everyone, especially Rhinox, was impressed with Jane's new invention; a Cybertronian blank she can control from a modified pod. Learning about this, Optimus ordered the pod containing Jane's real body be brought into the base, encase the Predacons caught wind and tried to shut her down during a battle.

Her new body was about the same height as Air Razor and Cheetor and she couldn't be happier; she was able to help the others out in battle and not worrying about her own wellbeing as a human. She still had to test the distance but it seemed that even if her real body was on the other side of the planet, her faux body would still respond without difficulty.

A month and a half had past and she couldn't be happier, although the little incident with Rhinox and a particularly nasty dispersing virus, Jane was glad she wasn't walking around as a human since she got hit by so many pieces of metal it wasn't funny; Tarantulas getting slagged by both a boulder and the other preds was thought, totally worth it.  
She had spent more time with Tigatron as of late because his dear companion, Snowstalker, was crushed in a landslide during a Predacon attack. With Dinobot's help, they both were able to convince Tigatron to reconsider his decision to pull out of the war.

As during this time, Jane being as oblivious as ever to the situation, Cheetor had grown more attached to her and tried to spend every moment of the day with her as possible. Seeing her taste for nature, he began sneaking into her room while she slept and placed small flowers on her desk, which she pressed with heavy object she could find to precerve them. Optimus was growing more concerned with his younger Maximal, with what they somewhat knew of their past and Jane's future, this was dangerous ground, but Cheetor ignored his commanders warnings and continued to court the unaware femme.

At the moment, Megatron had decided to call a truce between the 2 factions for some odd reason. With a diversion from Rattrap and Airazor, both Jane and Tigatron were able to hack into the Predacon's data banks to find out what Megatron was planning, finding out about the imminent arrival of some kind of aliens.

Not letting the news derail their mission; Optimus sent Jane and Cheetor out in search for energon. Tigatron and Airazor were scouting the areas nearby as the 2 younger bots searched a mountainous area.

As they trekked through the huge outcrops and thin walkways, Cheetor was battling his inner logic,

**_Primus Jane looks cute. Her feathers, her frame work…her optics_** his optics dimmed as Jane continued to scan the area for Energon.

**_Okay cool cat, just go up to her and tell her how you feel_** He stilled himself at the thought,

**_Wait, you gotta be cool about it, be manly be bold_** he told himself, psyching himself up as he caught up to his comrade. Weaving in and out of small pathways, the 2 found an enormous deposit of energon crystals.

"Holy motherboard, it's the Jackpot!" Cheetor exclaimed,

"You can say that again, this is the biggest deposit I've ever seen. This is what you guys have been looking for," Jane smiled, Cheetor melted at that smile he fell in love with almost a year ago. Her optics sparked just like her eyes did. It was now or never.

"Uh, Jane I gotta tell you something," he began only for Jane to interrupt him,

"Wait till Optimus hears about this," she smiled, turning back to take off only for Cheetor to snatch her servo. Stopping, she looked back to her friend, seeing his heated faceplate,  
"Cheetor, what's wrong? Why is your faceplate hot?" she asked, concern etching onto her features,

"Jane, we've know each other for nearly a stellar cycle…a year here on this planet," he began, watching her as he tried his hardest to talk. She looked confused and a little flustered at what her friend was getting at,

"Yes, it has been a year almost, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked,

"Well," he said sheepishly, his other servo rubbing the back of his head; his 'blush' getting deeper, "Ya see Jane…oh how to I put it…you're a great bot…uh Human…er femme…I mean I, what I'm trying to say is~"

"Cheetor, you're rambling and quite frankly it's scaring me. Just tell me what's up?" she said, holding his hand. As if her words gave him an instant boost of confidence. He took her hands in his, stepped closer and took a deep breath,

"Jane, I like you, _really_ like you. Heck I love you. You're funny, and pretty, you're a great fighter and one of the nicest bot or person I've ever met. I'm glad you came here, or else we wouldn't have met," he finally said it; he finally poured out his spark to her after so long.

Sighing, he took in her expression and was, frankly, confused him. Her faceplate showed confusion, anger, sorrow, regret and finally hope. She let go of his servos and stood with her back to him.

"Jane what's wrong? I just told you I love you, did I…do it wrong?" he asked, concern with his friend's sudden cold shoulder,

"Do you mean it?" she asked in a rather plain blank voice, taking Cheetor aback. Turning back to him, he could see liquid tears forming in her optics, why was she upset? "I've had guys in my life tell me they love me, only to break my heart later. So, Cheetor, I ask you again: Do you _mean_ it?" she asked, her face waiting and her expression hoping for the truth. Cheetor took a bold stance, stepped toward her and took her shoulders, drawing her into a hug,

"I do, I really do. I cherish the time I spend with you, I almost went offline when the preds hurt you or took you away, heck I was so into you I began leaving flowers in your room at night, only to make you smile the next day," pulling back, he saw her face was now surprised,  
"So Jane, yes, I truly love you…but, do you love me too?" he asked, hoping for a long awaited reply. It was silent between them that stretched forever before Jane finally said something,

"Cheetor, I~"

"Oh how sweet," an all-too-familiar voice echoed in the valley. Both turned to the source and, none other, Megatron along with Inferno, Waspinator and Terrorsaur were there, blocking their only way out, "The children are in love," he mocked. Both got into stance and a small battle broke out. Cheetor took on Inferno while Jane took on Waspinator and Terrorsaur, dealing with them easily. But only when Jane had sufficiently slagged Waspinator, she noticed something:

Where was Megatron?

Suddenly, a hand snapped around her throat, cutting off any speech. Raising her up, she saw the culprit was Megatron himself,

"JANE!" Cheetor cried, only for Inferno to pin him down with his foot,

"Thank you Inferno, now my dear, you will tell me all you know about Project: Second Force or else Inferno will slag your little _boyfriend_, yess," Megatron smirked; Inferno further confirmed his leader's threat by cocking his flamethrower to his head,

"No Jane, don't tell him anything!" Cheetor called,

Jane didn't know what to do, she didn't want Cheetor getting hurt, but she knew Megatron well enough to know this,

"Even if I tell you, you'll slag _both_ of us anyway," she snapped, Megatron sighed,

"I knew you'd be difficult, yess," he mocked a pout before punching her in the gut with his T-rex head, winding her. Drawing close to her audio receptor, and causing Cheetor to go red with anger, he smirked,  
"Always wondered what Tarantulus and Starscream said about the 'Great Merge'?" he asked, not waiting for her to respond as he placed his t-rex weapon to her abdomen, "Earth becomes the new Cybertron, after the defeat of the Fallen but before the climax of the Great war. Humans and what was left of the great Cybertron became one, all thanks…to you," Jane's optics widened, she was the cause of this Great Merge, but how could she when she was 4 million years in the past?

"After returning after a year missing, you somehow had a plan to further strengthen the accursed Autobot forces, so if you won't tell me about your little project, no matter,"

Suddenly, a hot feeling began to grow on Jane's stomach; a sudden sharp pain swept through her. Looking down, she realised Megatron hard shot her. The pain settled in, it felt like a hot knife went straight through her. Her deafen audios barely caught Cheetor shouting out to her, cursing Megatron. She could feel Megatron move before stopping again, bringing her close to his optics,

"With your death, the Autobots will lose to the great Decepticons, Earth destroyed and the Predacons will rule Cybertron,"

_A few minutes before…_

Optimus and Rhinox were monitoring the scanners while Rattrap monitored Jane's vitals. They would take turns watching her vitals encase something happened and they could pull her out.

Suddenly, an urgent call from Tigatron and Airazor came through,

"_Tigatron and Airazor to base, please answer_" Airazor frantically called,

"Optimus here, what's wrong Airazor?" he asked, not liking the sound of her voice,

"_Tigatron and I were monitoring Jane and Cheetor's signals and now there are 3 preds at their location_, _they won't stand a chance! We need back up _FAST!" she replied, obviously trying to hurry herself as Rhinox monitored their rapid movements to their friend's location.

"We're on our way," he replied, closing the connection, "Dinobot, Rattrap, you're with me. Rhinox stay with Jane, if anything changes pull her out,"

"You got it Optimus, hurry," As the 3 bots left, Rhinox was suddenly returned to the monitors. Rhinox never notice spindling legs scurrying away from the base nor did he see the damage she was taking but was never alerted to it. What happened next would haunt both him and the others for the rest of their functioning.

_Back in the battle, before the finale_

As Megatron held an injured Jane over the pit of Energon; her wings lay ripped from her back on the ground near his feet, badly beaten and bleeding energon. Tigatron and Airazor arrived and saved Cheetor, Optimus, Rattrap and Dinobot soon followed. They were horrified by her condition and were infuriated by their enemy,

"Let her go Megatron, you're surrounded and out-numbered," Optimus demanded, but it didn't faze the Predacon leader. Suddenly, Inferno and Terrorsaur recovered from their battle with BlackArachnia and Tarantulas holding the others back. As the battle behind him continued, Megatron smirked as he looked back at a pained Jane, clenched optics as she tried to struggle out of his grip. Bring her close so he could whisper to her,

"With your death, your friends lose," he smirked; her eyes went wide as he released 4 more blasts to her already damaged stomach. Gagging and gasping, her eyes wide with pain and anguish,  
"Pity, you could've made a promising Predacon,"

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Megatron's hand released Jane's neck, gravity taking her over the edge. The others stopped as Jane disappeared over the edge. Megatron's laughter fell on deaf ears as she fell closer and closer to the energon crystals. Her blurring vision was replaced with a smiling Cheetor; loss of energon and fatigue only added to her imminent death and sweet illusion. Cheetor was really on the edge of the cliff, trying to reach down to her. In a brief moment of insanity, Jane smiled up at him, reaching up to him,

"Cheetor…I…I lo~" she was cut off as her smile vanished as soon as it came shock washed over her as energy cracked through her. Warnings flashed before her alerted her to a high risk energon overload. Looking up with what strength she had, she saw an energon crystal impaling her. Looking up, she saw the pained and shocked expressions on her friends' faces; this was it, she was going to die, her father never came back for her; her friends were so far away it hurt worse than her wounds,

"Guys…" she chocked, looking what strength she had and falling limp "Why…can't I…stay?" she asked before her optics and mouth glowed a bright blue, her high pitched scream echoed throughout the entire valley, the energon erupted around her until it took the whole mountain down.

Luckily, the others had barely gotten out of the way; the Preds had fled long before while they were distracted. Looking back on the fallen mount, they took the last moments of Jane's life in. Optimus dropped his head in sorrow,

"No," he whispered,

"Doll-face…no," Rattrap gasped, dropping to his knees. Tigatron held a weeping Airazor, they were close to their young human friend, to think they'll never see her smile again broke their sparks. Dinobot remained strong but even he had to admit, Jane had grown on him and she fought with as much honour as any of them. But Cheetor was a wreak, unable to speak, unable to move, only for a thought to jump in,

"Wait, only Jane's avatar would've been destroyed, once we get back to base she'll be fine," the others perked and returned to base as fast as they could.

Once back in the base, they saw Rhinox in tears, staring at Jane's pod.

"Rhinox, what?" Optimus didn't finish as he saw something that would make any mech fall ill. A pale, slightly burnt arm lay limp on the side of the open pod. Rhinox turned to the others,

"Tarantulas planted a cloaking device, causing all the pods alerts to be locked. I didn't find out till," he couldn't finish but raised the pods cover: Jane's body was severely burned; her back and on some parts of her body varied from 1st to 3rd degree burns, her once lushed brown locks were frayed and burnt. Her face was locked in a pained silent scream, her eyes burnt black as a result and only further emphasised her last painful moments of life. The impact of the events finally got to them but Cheetor; he walked to the pod, dropped to his knees and held her scorched hand. He couldn't hold it back any longer as energon tears fell, his sobs echoed the loudest and his cries echoed throughout the base,

"I loved her! I told her and she was going to return it! But he killed her! He took her AWAY FROM ME!" he bellowed. If not for Rhinox, he would've bolted out of the base and ran right into the Decepticon base, getting slagged before he could reach Megatron.

They decided to burn her remains, not wanting to alter time anymore than what it was. As they watched the flames lick and erode her body, they each flew in a flower as she passed. They locked her room so time could not change it.

But here is a question I put to you…

If what Megatron said was true, why haven't the Maximals faded away? Why hasn't time altered?

Well, if you were near that same mountain and just happened to look below the rocks, you would see a shadow of what was; a seed nestled carefully in the remaining energon crystals, it would soon grow when the storm comes…


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

AN: Once again, apologise for the long delay but I intend to close this story soon. I'll hopefully only have to write 3 or 4 more chapters because all my other spare time will for work. I _finally_ got a new full time job so I'm working 9-5 Monday to Friday. Hope you like it.

******Just encase some of you are keeping track of the months gone by. Chapters 1-10 were about 5-6 months. This chapter jumps through another 4-5 months more or less. It's the last 2-3 months that will close the story.

*****Chapter Thirteen*****

They were long, sad months following Jane's murderous death. Still going about their duties, the Maximals each mourned their fallen human friend in their own way.

Optimus Primal had ordered her room but locked and sealed from now on, hopefully minimise the ache they all felt. He would sometimes stare at the locked door; expecting her to walk out and give her welcomed sunny smile like she always did.

"Hey boss-bot, what's up?" echoed through his processor, imagining his silent wish coming true.

Rhinox spent more time working on the ship's defences and systems as a way to distract himself. He could remember all the times Jane was forced to stay behind on the ship and, the beat the time and boredom, she would watch him for hours as he repaired, replaced and updated systems and components. Her thirst for knowledge was amusing as he would watch her work on something with a seemingly adorable pout on her face, like a child working out a puzzle, and the way her face would light up once she successfully completed it. Sighing, he rubbed his optics free of silent tears.

Rattrap would sigh at his post and remember all the fun times he shared with Jane. Sure she was human, but she was one who knew how to make them all smile. He remembered the games she made for him and watched him play through them all, the next harder than the last. They would both laugh and play against each other when they had the chance. She was like the little sister bot to him, willing to have fun with him and she never annoyed or irked him about anything.

Dinobot, while training or meticulously cleaning his weapons, would recall the few times Jane asked to join him in his training sessions. Though as few as they were, he saw her potential in combat. He recalled one of the, again, few civil conversations they had she mentioned in her youth she took Earth martial arts classes but discontinued them once she became a young teenager, focusing more on her studies then her fight prowess. The fire her eyes held while they battled intrigued and caused a sense of pride in him as she showed the same honour in their bouts as himself. He now gingerly held his blade to his fallen comrade

Tigatron and Airazor would visit the sight of her last living moments, the collapsed and unstable mountain where she fell; was now her grave marker. Both earth-bound Maximals viewed Jane, like Rattrap, as a young sibling as well as their saviour. Indebted to this young adolescent human for saving their lives and allowing them to find this prehistoric paradise and to find each other; with their lose, they took comfort in each other's company that blossomed into love; another selfless act Jane had accomplished in her absence. They believed they could sometimes _feel_ her presence in and around her grave, stealing glances on a shadowed ghost roaming the plains late at night.

But no other felt the cold stab of lose more so than the Maximal's young leopard. Cheetor no longer held his childish charm, distraught with grief for the one being in the universe he wanted to share his life with. He had faintly heard both her dying words but those 3 small words he had given to her. She was about to say 'I love you' back to him, sealing their loving promise to one another. Ever since his spark shattering lose, his sleep was littered with nightmares; replaying her demise to him again and again and again. Sometimes it would change and her mangled and dying corpse, both avatar and human, would ask him 'Why can't I stay?'; seemingly mocking and blaming him for not preventing the horrid event from occurring. Almost collapsing from lack of recharge and energon, he spent almost a month in the infirmary to recover.

Between scouting and other duties; he would go out and visit her grave, leaving flowers like his did before. He often prayed a miracle would occur and Jane would claw her way out of the rocky mound and he'd save her, but to leave broken hearted.

As months continued on, the emotional strain seemed to slow ebb away from most of the Maximals. Cheetor wouldn't allow himself to forget so easily as the pain he felt was rooted deeper than the others.

In the coming and going of those weeks and months; the imminent arrival of the Vok, the aliens they were anticipating, occurred. This revealed the origins of the planet and the discovery of the second moon. With its destruction, and Optimus Primal's sacrifice, a Quantum Surge engulfed the planet, changing both Maximal and Predacon to Transmetal. Tigatron, Airazor, Rhinox, Dinobot, Blackarachnia, Inferno, Terrorsaur, Scorponok and Waspinator were those whom the Quantum Surge did not effect; reasons ranging from more exposure to the planet to being within the CR chamber at the time.

With the help of Rhinox, Optimus was returned to the land of the living and with a new Transmetal body. 2 new bots also came online during the Surge, altering their forms to incorporate 2 animals instead of one.

Silverbolt, a noble winged wolf and Quickstrike, a Texan fight-loving scorpion-cobra were awakened, Both were strong and capable fighters, taken under Megatron's command but in the climax of their attack on the weakened Maximal base, Silverbolt took his rightful place with the Maximals.

These pleasant times didn't last when the discovery of the newly-awakened Protoform X, aka Rampage, brought great disarray and distress to the Maximals both before and after Megatron got a hold of him. The odds were somewhat tipped in Maximals' favour when the arrival of Depth Charge, a Maximal on the hunt for Rampage, and the defected Blackarachnia joining their ranks. Though unfazed by Jane's death, she could see the sorrow still evident in their optics, Cheetor more so than the others.

What no one, from either side, knew; the Quantum Surge affected another. The Surge caused this something to begin a change, a metamorphosis into another form. Morbid as it was, the change was still premature and would take the next few months to complete. When that day would come, a new being would be born.


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

*****Chapter Fourteen*****

Silverbolt was always confused to the, somewhat, mood changing atmosphere. He would ask his beloved Blackarachnia why but she would always try to change the subject or reply with 'It'd be better if you dropped it', which he did. But it always confused him that as times they would take turned leaving the base, only to return not too long later.

On this particular day, he noticed an unfamiliar door. Granted he had walked all the hallways in the ship but this one seemed to elude him. His keen senses smelt and felt the ominous scents lingering around this door. Nearly everyones' scent was on the door but another, the faintest, was unfamiliar. He punched in a code only for it to respond with a perminant lock, one he guessed only Optimus could open. Why was this door locked? What purpose did it hold?

"What the slag are you doing?" asked a stern voice. Turning to his left, he saw Cheetor. If looks could kill, Silverbolt would be nothing more than a pile of smoldering ash.

"Ah Cheetor, my friend, perhaps you could help me with~" he never finished his sentence as Cheetor roughly slammed him into the wall opposite the door,

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, obviously surprised and hurt by his comrade's actions.

"If you _ever_ try to open this door again, I'll SLAG you where you stand!" Cheetor snapped, his optics holding an unnatural and chaotic rage within them.

"CHEETOR!" both turned to the right and saw a stern Optimus Primal,

"Stand _down_!" he ordered, emphasising his words. Cheetor yelded and left in a huff. Silverbolt released a releaved sigh, but still confused by the young bot's behaviour.

"Thank you sir. I guarantee to did not provoke Cheetor but~" he was stopped again but Optimus raising his servo,

"All is forgiven Silverbolt. This particular room is locked down for a reason," Silverbolt noticed a remorseful and grievous look in the commander's eyes as he looked to the door.

"What reason is that sir?" Silverbolt pushed, careful not to enrage his commanding officer,

"It belonged to…a deeply missed friend," was all Optimus said before briefing Silverbolt on his mission with Rattrap and Cheetor to search from another Predacon Jamming tower.

The seismic activity in the area was unusually high. Cheetor and Rattrap were acting more worrisome than ever as all 3 roamed the crumbling Earth below their feet.

"Tell me friends, what has you so flustered?" Silverbolt asked, not wanting to state the obvious encase Cheetor tries to thump him one. They stopped at a particular large mound of rubble, Silverbolt noticed the same look on Rattrap and Cheetor's face plates that Optimus had before he left. Cheetor's was in such intensity, ever he could feel it.

"Why here?" Cheetor asked solemnly, rhetorically of course, "If Megatron wasn't bad enough causing this, now these tremours like cause it to collapse completely,"

"Pardon me asking but for some time I've not only you, Cheetor, but everyone else in the base has been mournful of something, might I ask what and how this desolet peak might contribute to it?" Silverbolt knew he was on thin ice asking this but it was necessary in his eyes,

"A good friend was killed here long before you woke up, wolfie," Rattrap replied,

"She was the happiest, smartest, funniest, gorgeous…and the most nicest person anyone could meet," Cheetors scornful gave turned to one that seemed distant, dreamy; a look Silverbolt knew all to well,

"You…loved this person?" he asked,

"He still does…we all do," Rattrap added. Suddenly, a huge tremor shook the ground they were standing on, the mountain before crumbled far too quickly for them to react. Boulders and rock fell on top of them, burying them alive. Silverbolt was lucky enough to break free and take to the skies, hoping to find help; all the while missing a huge energon crystal had emerged from the rubble, something moving inside.

As he few, he spotted Inferno heading toward his comrades. Forgetting help, he dashed back to protect his unconscious friends.

All the while, unbeknownst to the battling Inferno and Silverbolt; Rampage approached the suspicious energon crystal. Like all the other Energon deposits this was rendered unharmful but at the same time didn't affect his systems.

"What are you?" he asked the suspicious crystal, catching a hunched figure deep within, cloaked in darkness,

"Another like me perhaps?" he longingly stroked the crystal before jerking back from a shock of energy. Suddenly, a melody began to spring to life; it was soft like a lullaby but filled with sorrow and grief. Placing his servo on the crystal again caused the sickly sweet tune to stop,

_Who's there?_ Asked a voice, it was feminie but mature and childish at the same time. Rampage almost melted to the serene voice; not only by it delightful pitch but how pained it was,

_Who are you?_ It asked again, seemingly afraid, unsure. The empathy reviled in the voices negative emotions but found familiarity in the naïve voice. Before he could utter an answer, Silverbolt transformed before him,

"Stand away, Monster," Silverbolt stood prowdly, the crystal and its secret between the 2 enemies,

"Ha! Fire and you will destroy what you seek to save," Rampage replied, revealing the being within the crystal. Silverbolt stared to the crystal, he too saw the wrapped being inside.

_Voices?...On the outside?_ The voice now curious of the 2 voices; the ground around them shook as they watched the being inside twitch, sparks of energy licked and clicked around their crystal prison.

"Yes yes, I feel your pain, you _desperation_," Rampage mused, urging the being within to push further,

"Your spark is powerful. Fight your way free, FIGHT!" a loud resounding crack echoed around them. Rampage succeeded in his endeavour to push the creature within, a large crack split the crystals surrounding the main. Smaller cracks continued to echo as both bots heard the voice grow,

_I…I want…TO LIVE! _With the last word uttered, the crystal shattered with a piercing scream and a bright light, blinding both bots, the force pushing them back. But as one would think the energon crystals would've shattered and scattered around, the pitch the voice screeched at was so highly concentrated, the energon crystals turned to sparkling specks of dust; glittering around the being.

During this time, Cheetor and Rattrap had recovered from the landslide and caught up to Silverbolt; Depth Charge also joined the frey since Rampage was present. They were all amazed by the sleek, black cacoon before them. Slowly, this supposed cacoon opened into 2 large black wings, not so mechanical yet not organic either, lithe legs and taloned claws touched the ground as black, purple and green armour glistened in the sun, a long mechanical tail swished behind her. Clouded breath escaped her blackened lip components as energy crackled around it. Obviously female by its structure, flexing limbs and her body; her optics shone a bright blue; they resembled that of a shutter in a camera, opening and closing as if she was blinking.

"Oh, Magnificent," Rampage mused, stretching her wings out wide, she folded them around her shoulders like a cape as they surveyed their company.

"What on Cybertron is that?" Rattrap asked,

"Weird," Cheetor mused,

"You said it," Depth Charge added, cocking his weapon to engage Rampage,

"We should welcome what is different, not fear it," Silverbolt rebutted, looking at the femme with concern,

"Well thank you Mr. Sunshine. But this isn't a tea party we got breaking out here," Rattrap added, all transformed before the femme as she took each other them in. She seemed unfamiliar with Rampage and Silverbolt, but looking at Rattrap and Cheetor something sparked in her optics,

"They are your enemies, join with me and _destroy_ them," Rampage tried to coerx her to his side,

"He lies," Silverbolt called, pulling her attention to him, "The Predacons will only use you. We extend a hand of friendship," His wings furled out welcoming her, stretching out his hand to her. She smiled slightly then turned back to Cheetor and Rattrap. Images flashed before her, her point of view giggling and laughing with these foreign bots. She slowly tried to step forward only to collapse, unsteady on her own feet. Rampage was instantly at her side,

"Back off X," Depth Charge at Rampage, leaving the femme to the others. Approaching her they were caught off guard by a well aimed shot in front of them,

"That creature is the property of the Royalty!" Inferno snapped, appearing out of nowhere. While Depth Charge was too engaged with Rampage, he took aim at Cheetor, Rattrap and Silverbolt, only for them to move and allow the femme to be hit. As she was struck, it was as if nothing happened; she hardly felt the shot but was angered by his actions. Stretching out her wings threateningly, the same loud screech echoed around the valley, short circuiting everyone there. Depth Charge shorted out as he was kicked by Rampage. He was impressed by the femme,

"My dear," Rampage had recovered and approached her, "Do not speak, none shall hurt you now. Come with me, come," she looked at him was curious optics, taking his outstretched servo and allowed him to help her walk, still uneasy on her legs.

"I will protect you, I am your friend. Your only friend,"

"We…must save her," Silverbolt groaned, trying to regain his lost strength,

""Save her? Oh get real Bolt, we luck to be alive after that," Rattrap snapped, turning to Cheetor to find the young cat staring at where the newcomer once was,

"Di-didn't she look familiar?" he asked, "The way she looked at us, it was like she knew us," he sighed,

"Doesn't matter, X has her, she'd as good as gone," Depth Charge snipper, collecting his discarded gun, but before anyone could answer, Optimus arrived to help his comrades.

As the twilight took its place in the sky; in a deep in a cavern, Rampage inspected the femme,

"Hm, partial Transmetal, otherwise mutant form. A transmutate," he mused, his leering gaze caused her to pull her wings further around herself. Rampage chuckled by her modesty,

"Don't hide yourself from me," he said, pulling her wings aside, admiring how her body wasn't hard on the optics.

"Do you have a name my twisted friend?" he asked, staring into her strange optics,

"Stand aside, I shall bring this prize to the royalty," Inferno descended into the cavern, approaching the femme. She outstretched her wings and hissed at the approaching Predacon. Fangs lined her mouth as she hissed. Rampage was impressed by the fury she exuded,

"Such fury!" he cackled before turning toward Inferno,

"Have I ever told you how much I like ants huh? Especially fried with a suttle _blend_ of mech fluid and rancid gears?" he sneered. Both mechs held their weapons to the other while the femme looked on.

"Stand down," echoed a voice, a floating transmission from Megatron appeared,

"I will speak with this…_newcomer_," he sneered, the transmittion began floating around the femme, inspecting her like Rampage had done and Megatron seemed to approve of her form, a little too much for Rampage's liking.

"Hm, it has power, but does it have a brain? You, what is your name?" he asked, but she was taken in by the night sky; something within her mind told her what it was and that she liked it,

"Night…" she began, before turning back to Rampage, remembering the word he said about her outburst before,

"Fury…" she added,

"Nightfury? Not much of a name but I guess well suited to your…appearance," he smirked, causing Rampage to growl,

"I wonder what you could possibly turn into. Let's see, shall we? Inferno, transform!" he ordered,

"As you command, BEAST MODE!" Inferno, like he was ordered, he transformed. Nightfury watched intently before turning back to Megatron,

"Now you do it, I command you!" he ordered, Nightfury tried but with no luck. She didn't seemed fazed by it but Megatron showed his distaste for it,

"It can't even transform, its useless get rid of it," he snapped, Rampage tried to defend her only to receive a painful squeeze to his spark by Megatron,

"STOP!" she cried, running to Rampage's aid,

"A shame to waste her power," he explained through the pain, "give her a chance to prove herself!"

"Very well, one chance," Megatron smirked, "Have it bring me the heads of the Maximals invading our territory, but if it fails _destroy_ it," Once Nightfury heard Megatron emphasis 'destroy' a sharp pain snapped through her abdomen, his cackling echoing in her audios.

"Pathetic, she must have a malfunction. No matter, bring me the Maximals' heads and you shall become one of us," the transmission ended and Nightfury couldn't help but hiss at his comment. Rampage guided the inflamed femme away as their plan to lure the Maximals to them.

Rampage's plan worked and they took down Silverbolt but as Nightfury was ordered to take his head, she just stared at him. She remembered with Rattrap and Cheetor, both seemingly familiar to them. She knelt down to him and gently stroked his helm.

"The royalty was right, it is useless!" Inferno snapped, taking aim at Silverbolt. A rage roared within Nightfury, her servos bursting into a blue and violet flame. Inferno was shocked by this occurrence only to be sent flying in pain as Nightfury punched him right in the faceplates and the resulting shockwave created by the force of her punch sent him flying. Another memory entered her mind as Inferno disappeared into the distance. She was with another, a white and green mech, he was badly damaged, at the mercy of Inferno and she stood in the way of both of them.

_He's my friend! I am a Maximal!_

"A Maximal?" she asked herself, confused by this memory,

"I approve and yes, he is a Maximal and we still need to deal with him. Allow me," as Rampage approached Silverbolt, Nightfury was about to move only to stop once Optimus blasted Rampage into a rock pillar and pinned him under a boulder. Just as she was about to attack, Silverbolt regained consciousness,

"Stop…we are…your…friends," losing consciousness again. Looking down at him, she knelt and picked up his hand,

"My…friend?" she asked,

"Maximal…friend?" she looked up at Optimus, he was unfamiliar to her like Silverbolt, but his voice was familiar. Blurred memories danced through her processor as she concluded they were trustworthy,

"Yes, and he's injured, I need to get him back to base for repairs," Nightfury looked up top Optimus, nodding. She hoisted Silverbolt onto her shoulder as if he was nothing. Stretching out her wings, small fins on her hips and tail stretched out, she took to the air and left with an amazed Optimus before Rampage freed himself,

"You can't have her Optimus! The darkness of her spark echoes my own! She belongs with ME!" he called after them. She looked back to him, seeing the truth in his optics as they disappeared into the sky.

Now repaired, Silverbolt watched as Rhinox worked through scanning Nightfury. Once complete she decided to walk through the base, escaping the conversations between the familiar Maximals as well as to escape Depth Charge's haunting gaze; why they were familiar frustrated her to no end: where has she seen them before? Why were some of them familiar? As she walked the halls, she stopped at a door. Something was telling her to look inside but once she tried, it was locked. Running a series of numbers, she remembered a code that unlocked the door, sliding open clumsily. Inside was mostly dusty, walls littered with old make-shift paper with plans and diagrams littering them, algorithms were child's play as she took them in. Moving to the desk she spotted a data pad and a small rectangular device; her processor responded with the name 'iPod', a term that seemed familiar to her.

Inspecting the draws, she found one full of more paper but instead of diagrams and blueprints they had pictures of people and other robotic forms different to those of the bots she had met. Names were written above each character in the drawings and with each drawing she inspected, the more her memory core revealed. A life she had once lived, with her friends Sam and Mikaela, and … the Autobots. Overwelmed by these memories, she ran in a panic and exsited the ship, just before Cheetor saw her dash away and the door wide open.

Enraged, he stormed back to the bridge,

"Optimus! That FREAK broke into Jane's room!" he roared, causing most of them to jump,

"Cheetor, calm down she~" but he stopped as a soft voice filtered into the base,

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who i really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday  
It's as if i play a part  
Now i see if i wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But i cannot fool my heart_

Who, is that girl i see  
Starring straight  
Back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who i am, inside

They knew that voice, so long they wished to here it again. The impossibility of hearing it again stretched to infinity but that was what they heard,

_I am now  
In a world where i have to hide my heart  
And what i believe in  
But some how  
I will show the world, what's inside my heart  
And be loved for who i am_

Who, is that girl i see  
Starring straight  
Back at me  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know  
Must i pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who i am  
Inside  


Cheetor could feel his spark lurch and jump as the words echoed through his very being. It pained him to hear it song with sadness but it only made him want to listen more.

"Where is it coming from?" Silverbolt asked, still wondering why his comrade were reacting to this angel's voice. Cheetor's faceplates lit up as he ran down a hallway; Optimus, Rhinox, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron and Airazor followed with Blackarachnia trailing behind with Silverbolt and Depth Charge. As they others caught up, they stayed behind Cheetor as he stared at what he found,

Nightfury sat on the roof, her knee joints in her chassis and her optics in tears as she sang to the night,

Once she had finished, she looked to the others. Startled she stood up and backed away as if afraid. Cheetor stepped toward her as she stepped back, her wings ready to take her away. As she ascended slowly, Cheetor couldn't hold it,

"Jane? Is it you?" Nightfury stopped, a flood of memories returned; all filled with the Maximals, the adventures she had with them, the ups and downs and…her demise at the hands of Megatron. Turning back, she stared at them. Floating down, she stepped toward Cheetor with recognition and the look of seeing a loved one after years of separation,

"Cheetor, I…" she couldn't express her feelings as she threw her arms around him,

"I was so alone, so cold; I thought I'd never see you again, never get to say…I love you," she wept, this made Cheetor soar, clutching her closer as the others left them space. They were reunited but they never saw the glowing green optics watching them before they slowly disappeared in the darkness with a loud agonized roar and a silent promise.


	15. Chapter 15: Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Beast Wars but I do own Jane.

AN: FINALLY, the last chapter, where all questions (in the story) will be answered, and a choice made. I might make an epilogue but that is still pending. Enjoy the conclusion to my Beast Wars.

*****Chapter Fifteen*****

The newly awakened Jane, aka Nightfury, couldn't be happier, reunited with the Maximals. It took her awhile to get use to the fact Blackarachnia was on their side but they soon became good friends, believe it or not. She was introduced to Silverbolt and Depth Charge; Silverbolt was like a gentleman to her while Depth Charge didn't want anything to do with her. Jane spent her time with Tigatron and Airazor like she used to and they cherished their time with her, somewhat more protective of her.

She was still new to her remodelled body and she had accepted her place with them, though hesitant as it was, she accepted the fact that she couldn't go home. But one point plagued her; why hadn't time altered to her temporary death? That was about to be answered.

The forest was calm and tranquil this new day. As deer grazed in the comfort of the trees, they were alerted to a strange noise and ran accordingly. A flash of light, a crackle of lightning and a large group appeared out of nowhere.

"So, where do we look first?" Epps asked,

"These are the co-ordinates from the malfunction, that's where we'll go," Prof. Winchester stated. The large band of NEST soldiers awaited their orders from Major Lennox. The Autobots Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee (motorbike) surveyed the area encase of danger,

"Okay, we head out. Ratchet, you take a group and flank our left; Ironhide, flank our right and Arcee, take the rear, the rest of you, with me!" Lennox ordered as they split up. Taking their positions, they began their search for Jane.

An hour had passed and still nothing. They worked out almost a 200 mile radius from Jane's co-ordinates from the accident and still nothing,

"Teams report in, status," Lennox radioed in,

"_This is Ratchet, nothing yet_," Ratchet radioed in,

"_Ironhide here, nothing on this end_," Ironhide added, but Arcee remained silent,

"Arcee, report," Lennox ordered. Suddenly a loud cry was heard. It was his men. Taking up his gun, they hurried to their location to find…his men in a web, a freaken _huge_ web. They were all accounted for but Arcee was nowhere to be found, until she came crawling from behind a bush, twitching and gasping.

"ARCEE! Ratchet get you metallic butt to our position, femme down!" Lennox radioed and his men worked to free his men before the webs owner returned. Ratchet and Ironhide arrived and the mech medic went to work,

"What happened?" Ratchet asked the now free men,

"We were following a lead and were jumped by…some kind of mechanical spider. He took one bite out of Arcee and she dropped like a sack of potatos," a soldier explained,

"She's in bad shape and it's getting dark, we need to make camp," Ratchet worried. Agreeing, they moved to a relatively calm patch near a lake. Setting up tents and organizing rotations, the men took a load off as the sun began to set. Prof. Winchester lovingly held a small photo of his daughter, hoping to find her alive, healthy would be a bonus but he hoped she was alive at the least. Ironhide noticed the man's distress, bending down to him,

"Don't worry sir, we'll find her," he assured; Prof. Winchester smiled and returned to his work before turning in.

During the night, just out of ear shot of the camp, Nightfury had landed from her nightly flight and decided a quick soak in the lake would be nice. Though she was a Cybertronian, she still indulged in some human pleasures. She went in to hip depth and splashed herself with the cool water. Distracted by her musings, she hardly noticed someone was there with her. When she had awoken, the energon contamination that resulted in her mutation gave her a sort of empathy, just like the being swimming toward her,

"Rampage, what do you want?" she asked, annoyed by the empath's constant badgering her. She heard him transform and approach her; his hands instantly went to her shoulders, deeply inhaling in her neck. He always sent tingles down her spine. Don't get her wrong, she loved Cheetor more than her spark but what Rampage had said at her awakening, her spark _did_ beat like his; as a human she could bottle up and _forget_ her fears, pains and hated memories to the far reaches of her mind. But now as a Cybertronian, it wasn't as easy and the empath would pick up her distress. Cheetor gave her love, affection and all the things she was neglected in her human life; Rampage gave her solace, a reprieve she knew Cheetor couldn't always give. It was a complicated relationship but one she never truly wanted to be apart of.

"You as lovely as you are every night," he mused, trailing his servos down her arms. She moved away only to be pulled back,

"Don't leave," he hissed, only for her wings to spring out and place a barrier between her and the empath,

"I know what you feel around me Rampage, I don't love you, I love Cheetor," she couldn't count how many time she had to remind him, he'd either brush it off or act as if she never mentioned it,

"Then why do you return?" he smirked and she knew it. But she never came to him, he came to her and tried to play with her mind and make her think she wanted to be with him. She caught onto his game long ago,

"I'm _not_ in the mood Rampage, go play with Depth Charge; he's always willing to tussle with you. This femme is taken," Unexpectedly, Rampage pushed her wing aside and drew her to him, too close for her comfort. His optics gleamed with rage, longing and something she didn't want to name,

"Not until he bonds with you, until then you are free for all," he smirked, instantly releasing her and transforming back to his crab mode,

"As for playing, I have a little camp in mind," his cackle was drowned out by his decent into the water. This confused her, camp? What camp? She scanned the area until she noticed a dying fire. A further scan identified 3 Cybertronian signals, one of them very faint. She spotted Rampage creeping out of the water. Turning to inferred, she almost died.

It was a camp alright, with 16 human sized heat signatures. Could it be? If it was, she wasn't going to let that psycho hurt them. Taking to the sky she flew as face as she could toward the camp.

The men were just changing posts when one soldier heard something,

"Yo, Mack did you hear that?" he asked,

"What?" his friend replied, suddenly a loud roar echoed as 2 figures slammed into the ground before them. The loud crash awoke the rest of the camp; Lennox, Epps and Prof. Winchester ran out and almost dropped with what they saw; a mechanical crab fighting with a mechanical dragon/human hybrid. The hybrid held the crab's claws away from the fallen soldiers,

"Why the heck are you still here? RUN!" the hybrid screeched, pushing the crab back into the lake. Ratchet transformed and shone his head lights on the battle. The crab had transformed into its bipedal mode and had the hybrid pinned,

"Ah yes, this is what I've been waiting for; your anger, your rage, it's so sweet," he cackled, pinning the hybrid against his body,

"I wonder how you'd react to their dead corpus, streaked with fear?" the hybrid looked to the soldiers, freezing when it looked to Prof. Winchester. He saw something when the surprise in its eyes turned to unbridled rage. Breaking free, the hybrid rained energy enforced punches on the enemy crab, who seemed to enjoy the torture. It took a firm hold, digging its claws into the crabs shoulders, strong wings carried both into the sky as it spun at tremendous speed before throwing the crab as far as the eye could see. A soft splash on the other side of the lake ensured the hybrid's victory but for the soldiers was unsure.

Landing back on the ground, the hybrid turned to the camp. Soldiers took their weapons and took aim encase it was hostile. Unsure and somewhat hesitant, the hybrid stepped into the light provided by Ratchet. The hybrid was female, stood taller than the other men but was much shorter than the Autobots, only coming to Arcee's waist.

"I come in peace?" it said, unsure if the soldier would stand down. It looked to the Professor and couldn't help moving forward. Holding their ground, the hybrid stopped before the professor.

"Is it you? Really you?" it asked, the professor looked into its shutter like optics and saw something familiar. The sun began to raise and as it did, it illuminated the hybrid.

He saw something, something he hadn't see in so long,

"Jane? My little Jane?" he asked, stepping up to the hybrid. Her optics teared up as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist. Oily tears ran down her faceplates as all the frustration and sadness fade away,

"You came, daddy you came back for me. You're here, at last," she cried. He whispered sweet words comforting his traumatised daughter,

"I'm sorry it took too long, and we were too late, but everything will be okay now," he sighed, tears falling from his eyes for his not so little girl. Sniffing, she wiped her tears and looked to the others. Arcee caught her attention,

"Oh my god! Arcee!" she cried, running past her father to her hurt friend,

"Ratchet what happened?" she asked,

"Um, we found her like this once we saved some of our men from an arachnid's web," he explained, still surprised Jane was like them. They saw her freeze at the word arachnid, knowing her phobia of them but then she started speaking in another language. The soldiers didn't understand her but Ratchet and Ironhide did,

"Oi, watch your mouth kiddo, now what's wrong with Arcee?" Ironhide asked,

"It's Cyber venom. She was poisoned by a Predacon named Tarantulas. We'll have to take her back to base so Rhinox can whip up a counter virus," they didn't question it so Ironhide picked the Autobot femme up and everyone followed Jane to the base.

Once there, she had officially freaked the other Maximals out. They were all honoured and psyched about meeting some of their ancestors. Rhinox immediately helped Arcee get Tarantulas' venom out of her systems as Lennox, Epps and Prof. Winchester were brought into the base. Optimus was happy to finally meet Jane's father after all she had said about him as well as meeting Major Lennox and Epps.

The Maximal commander allowed the NEST soldiers and the Autobots to stay within Sentinel's force field to ensure an encounter with Tarantulas and Rampage won't happen again.

Cheetor noticed Jane's change in behaviour since her father and the other soldiers. She was nervous around him and when her father was close by. Curious, once night fell again and they both ended up on the roof like they always did a night. She was, as he thought, tense during their usual stargazing,

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to seem oblivious to his intentions. He looked at her with an all knowing look,

"Alright fine, I'm nervous about tell dad about…us. It's complicated," she replied,

"You…don't want to tell your dad about us?" he asked, looking hurt,

"No no it's…" sighing, she looked back,

"In a human girl's life, when she gets a boyfriend her father takes the role of judge, jury and executioner," she sat sulking next to her Cybertronian boyfriend. He could see her worries evident in her optics. Smiling, he pulled her to him and rubbed her back,

"Don't worry, you always said your dad wanted you to be happy, we _are_ happy, how could he say no?" his big silly smile made her giggle happily, leaning in to kiss his cheek,

"Thanks for making me feel better," she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Sentinel's alarms went off; the Predacons unleased a surprise attack on the base. Taking action, the Maximals began to defend the soldiers as their guns and bullets hardly did anything.

Suddenly, they pulled out suddenly as Megatron approached. He was weary of Ratchet, Ironhide and Arcee, whose weapons could easily obliterate them,

"Jane, so _good_ to see you _still_ functioning," he smirked but obviously annoyed his plan didn't work,

"Well I could leave without kicking your face it, it would be rude," she snapped back, causing some of the NEST soldiers to snicker,

"Really? We'll let's hope your aim is accurate, wouldn't want to hit _daddy dearest_, yes," pulling his tail/arm from behind him with Prof. Winchester struggling in his grip,

"Now that I have you _un_divided attention, give me the data pad containing all the plans necessary to executing Project: Second force, or your father will suffer the same fate as you did, only he won't be coming back,"

"That's low Megatron, even for you," Optimus growled,

"No matter. Now, the data pad," Megatron held his hand out insistently. Sighing, Jane stepped forward and pulled out her data pad from her subspace. She could hear the others protesting, seeing both Megatron and Rampage smirk as she yielded and accepting her 'defeat'…as if.

Just as Megatron took the data pad from her hand, with a sharp upward kick, she kicked the pad out of his servo, her tail slapping his tail/arm to release her father and sharply kicked Megatron into Tarantulas and Rampage. Catching her dad, she placed herself between her father and the Predacons,

"Megatron, you've done some horrible things to me; treated me like scum, scaring me half to death, biting and almost snapping my arm off, forcing me to betray my friends and to some degree killing me and causing incredible grief and sadness to those I care and love," she began, her optics blazing with rage,

"Now, I could let that slide considering the life I have lived but this," pointing to her father,

"This is something I'll never accept and forget," a metaphoric flame licked and crackled around her as her rage took hold,

"NO ONE, IN ALL OF CREATION, THREATENS MY FATHER!" her voice hoarse with rage, she slammed into Megatron and began to take out her fury, commencing a losing fight between the Predacons and the Maximals with Autobot support.

Jane was absolutely owning Megatron; slamming him, punching and kicking with fury, slashing, scratching to the point he could resemble a living piece of scrap; armour panels ripped from his protoform, his tail/arm missing and his legs mangled beyond recognition. He was feeling his femme's full fury.

"For all the pain you inflicted on me and my friends, I owe you no kindness," she hissed, going for the final blow only to be slammed back. Opening her optics, Rampage had pinned her down. His eyes almost mad with lust; what she hadn't realised that her fury had fed Rampage's empathic craving for negative to the point of no return. With induced strength, she couldn't push him off,

"Sweet…agony…mine…mine!...MINE!" he roared, mad from his own gift, trying to keep the struggling femme from escaping. Thinking she was a lost cause, Depth Charge came running and slammed him off; rolling away, he placed himself be Jane and Rampage. Cheetor came and helped her up as Depth Charge tried to engage Rampage in a fight. Loosing miserably, Rampage took a running start at the pair, Cheetor tried to hold him back bit was pushed aside as Rampage jumped Jane.

"JANE!" Cheetor cried, only to look horrified. Rampage had indeed landed on Jane, but from instinct her tail had slipped between herself and Rampage **(very repetitive aren't I?)** and with his weight driving him, he had become impaled on her tail. Straight through his chest, spark and back; he stared down at this being, so similar to himself but, in his delusion, was his angel. A shaky hand, stained with his own mech fluid, cupped her face and, awkwardly, kissed him. She froze was his cold vertical lip components planted a soft kiss. Pulling back, for the first time in her function and possibly his own, his optics held genuine happiness,

"It took my death, to get one kiss," he chuckled before falling limp. Jane could feel his full weight, still stunned by what happened. Cheetor and Depth Charge helped her out from underneath the offline mech, looking at both Rampage and Megatron, whom had fallen into stasis lock.

"Hey kid," Depth Charge said, turning to the pair,

"Remind me; NEVER piss off your girlfriend," his smirked, having a laugh between them.

The Maximals and Autobots had easily conquered the Predacon forces; Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee, along with Prof. Winchester, helped fix the maximals ship to take them back to their Cybertron. Raiding the Predacon ship for parts, the rest were thrown in the lava pits for good measure.

"What I don't get is if killing Jane was meant to alter time, why didn't it?" Lennox asked,

"Because you guys don't need me to complete Project: Second force. You only need this," handing her father the data pad, she smiled,

"But what about you? Everyone is expecting you," her father asked, she smiled and turned to Cheetor. Holding out her hand, Cheetor took it and pulled him forward,

"Because…I've made a life for myself," she smiled, looking at her friends and family,

"Dad…this is Cheetor…my boyfriend…my…" she searched for the right word, looking to Cheetor, sharing a smile,

"My sparkmate," Ironhide and Ratchet coughed awkwardly while Arcee sighed. Thinking her father would go off at her; she saw his kind smile,

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," he replied, holding out his hand to Cheetor,

"Welcome to our family Cheetor, take care of her, please. She's very dear to me," Cheetor shook his hand, looking back to his mate, taking her servo in his,

"I will sir, she's dear to me too,"

With all said and done; the Autobots, NEST soldiers and Prof. Winchester returned to their time. The Maximals, after locking the remaining Predacons in the brig and the injured Megatron, secure in the med bay. Jane was finally happy, true she would miss her family and friends, but she felt at home,

"Jane, why did Rampage kiss you?" Cheetor asked as the ship transwarped back home.

THE END

* * *

**I have been meaning the change the last word for a while and never had the time or kept forgetting. Rampage 'KISS-ed' her not 'KILL-ed' her**


End file.
